Familia
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Une nouvelle vampire arrive à Froks.Qui est-elle?D'où vient-elle?Elle se lira vite d'amitié avec Bella et l'aidera à surmonter les épreuves qui se profilent pour elle à l'horizon. Mais qu'arrivera-t-il?
1. Forks

_**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie : **Surprise!! Voici une nouvelle fic que je vais tenté d'écrire en même temps que When my heart stop beating! C'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment! Pour ce qui est des couples, évidemment il y aura Jasper et Bella mais en second plan puisque mon personnage principal ce n'est pas eux. il y aura d'autres changements dans les couples présents mais je vous garde la surprise. Familia sera un peu différente de mes deux autres fics de Twilight puisque je retombe dans mes vieilles habitudes. Enfin, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Pour ce qui est des maj, même si je vais tenté de l'écrire en même temps que When my heart stop beating, c'est cette dernière qui aura priorité! Enfin Enjoy and REview! _

* * *

**_Familia_**

**_  
Chapitre Un : Forks_**

Forks. Quel nom stupide pour une ville. Enfin, peu importe le niveau de l'intellect du fondateur de cette ville puisque c'est là que je vais m'installé. Pluvieuse et nuageuse à souhait, Forks est une petite ville où une vampire dans mon genre pourra très bien s'intégrer. Je soupire, moi qui détestait la pluie étant vivante, cela fait près de cent ans que je ne peux plus profiter du soleil comme j'en ai envie. C'est pas étonnant que les vampires soient si pâles.

Je finis par entrer dans la ville. Elle est petite, mais finalement je l'aime bien. Je suis née à Chicago, mais je n'aime pas les grandes villes. Surtout celles du XX1e siècle, elles sont trop bruyante et exubérante. Je fais un petit saut à la petite maison que j'ai louée à l'entré de la ville, un peu en retrait des autres, et je me dirige vers le lycée où je dois rencontrer le principal à 9h00. J'ai fais plusieurs choses dans ma longue vie de vampire qui m'ont endurcies, qui m'ont changés et j'ai parfois oubliée de m'amuser un peu, de décompresser. C'est ce que j'ai décidé de faire ici. Je vais aller au lycée et m'amuser à jouer les étudiantes normales, enfin aussi normale que je peux avoir l'air pour les mortels.

Une rencontre barbante avec le principal plus tard, j'entre à la cafétéria de l'établissement. Moi qui voulais me faire relativement discrète, c'est totalement raté puisque la pièce est bondée. Je soupire et me jette dans la fausse aux lions. Je me met en file et en attendant mon repas, je m'amuse à me regarder à travers les yeux des mortels. Je suis télépathe alors je peux lire les pensées de quelqu'un et lui parler avec les miennes. Je m'amuse souvent à me voir à travers les yeux mortels, sa me fascine.

Je repère un jeune homme blond. Mike Newton d'après ce que je vois dans sa tête. Il est limite sur le point de baver alors je suppose que la vision doit en valoir la peine. Il voit une jeune femme aux magnifiques et longs cheveux cuivres et à la peau opaline. Elle a un visage fin et des trait parfaits, des lèvres ni trop pleine ni trop invisible, un nez fin, des joues avec de jolies fossettes et des superbes yeux émeraudes en amande. Elle est grande et mince. Elle porte un jeans bleu taille basse qui souligne parfaitement ses hanches, une chemise blanche moulante dont les manches s'évase en dentelle souple juste avant les coudes et qui lui descend jusqu'aux poignet, un petit débardeur noir par dessus la chemise tout aussi moulant que cette dernière, des souliers à talon haut noir vernis ouvert au bout. Une comparaison rapide à une déesse grecque dont il a déjà oublié le nom passe dans sa tête.

Je me sors de sa tête d'adolescent bourré d'hormones quand arrive mon tour. Je prend un steak bien saignant à la limite du pas cuit du tout et je me dirige vers un bout de table où il n'y a personne. Je rigole doucement au souvenir de la description que j'ai vue dans la tête de Newton. Même si je sais que je suis belle, je me suis toujours trouvée un peu quelconque, même depuis que je suis vampire. Mais je suppose que c'est à peu près le cas de toutes les filles. Je m'attaque à mon steak. J'ai déjà mangé une semelle de botte avec plus de goût, mais la dose de sang à l'intérieur me rassasie suffisamment pour faire face avec patience au reste de la journée. Je dois être la seule vampire de ce monde à manger encore de la nourriture humaine. Je mange deux repas par jour constituer de viande saignante et je chasse les animaux une fois par semaine, parfois aux deux semaines. J'ai déjà tenue deux mois entiers en mangeant mes deux repas humains par jours. La plus part des vampires sont rebuter par le goût des aliments normaux, mais selon mes théories, c'est seulement parce que les vampires ne sont plus habitués à ces aliments. Parce que moi, j'en mange depuis soixante-quinze ans déjà et j'adore. Les aliments ont rapidement retrouvés leurs goûts d'antan et sont même meilleurs. Même si je ne ressens pas une faim de mortel pour ces aliments, ils me soutiennent et m'aident à ne pas chasser. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que mes yeux sont verts. Je sais que les vampires végétariens comme les sœur de Denali ont les yeux dorés et que les vampires qui boivent le sang humain ont les yeux rouges, ceux qui ont mon régime ont les yeux verts. Cependant, je crois bien être la seule à avoir un tel régime.

Alors que je me concentre pour ne pas perdre patience après ma semelle de botte, je sens l'odeur caractéristique d'un vampire dans la pièce. Je lève la tête et ce que je vois confirme se que j'ai sentis. Cinq vampires entre dans la pièce. La première est grande et à de longs cheveux blonds. D'après ce que je vois dans les esprits, elle s'appelle Rosalie Hale. Le beau gosse aux cheveux bruns à ses côtés se nomme Emmett et est son fiancé. Dommage, j'en aurais bien croquer un morceau. Aux côtés d'Emmett se trouve une autre fille. Plus petite que Rosalie, celle qui s'appelle Alice ressemble à un petit lutin. C'est la sœur d'Emmett d'après ce que je comprend. À ses côtés, le frère de Rosalie et son copain, Jasper Hale. Un beau blond sombre, ténébreux et tourmenté. Lui aussi je l'aurais bien croquer. Je pose mon regard sur le dernier garçon et j'en laisse tomber ma fourchette. Grand, mince mais musclé, visage anguleux aux pommettes hautes, mâchoire forte, nez droit et lèvres pleines. Cheveux en bataille d'un roux cuivre identique au mien. Bien qu'il ai les yeux dorés, je me l'imagine avec des yeux verts. Edward Cullen. Avec son nom que je pige je ne sais où, je n'ai plus aucun doute. Il lui ressemble beaucoup trop pour que ce ne soit pas lui ! Si mon cœur battait encore, il se serait arrêter net.

Je ferme les yeux un instant pour calmer ma respiration qui c'est emballée. Foutu réflexe mortel! C'est impossible, ce ne peut pas être lui. Il ne peut pas s'agir de mon frère, de mon Eddie. En même temps, je ne l'ai pas vue mourir puisque j'ai été déclarée morte avant lui, mais quand même de combien sont les chances pour que je le retrouve dans cette bourgades cent ans plus tard? Bien trop infimes. Finalement, je n'ai plus faim. Tans pis s'ils sont encore dans l'entré, moi il faut que je sorte. Je jette rapidement le contenu de mon plateau dans la poubelle et me dirige vers la sortie. Dans le cadre de la porte, je passe à côté de lui et attrape un peu de son parfum. Une de mes mains se crispe sur le médaillon que je porte au cou. Ce parfum, c'Est le sien, je le reconnaîtrait n'importe où. Je sens son regard et celui de ses amis se poser sur moi, mais je ne me retourne pas.

Je me dirige vers le stationnement à une vitesse limite pour un mortel tant je suis presser de m'éloigner d'eux. J'ai presque atteint ma 911 turbo bleu quand je sens qu'ils sont derrières moi. Je ne leur prête pas attention et pose une main sur la poignée que je tente de déverrouiller avec le démarreur à distance. C'est au moment où la porte se déverrouille qu'il s'adresse à moi.

- Qu'avons-nous de si effrayant pour que tu veuilles te sauver à une telle vitesse? Demande Edward.  
- Effrayant? Dis-je toujours de dos. Pas grand chose. Seulement, je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter ta présence pour le moment.  
- Pourquoi donc? Dit-il, étonné. Je ne pense pas te connaître pourtant.  
- Moi je te connais. Répondis-je, obstinée à rester de dos. Et probablement mieux que ceux que tu appelles tes frères et sœurs et c'est ça qui me pousse à partir.  
- Comment cela serait-il possible? Dit-il.  
- À ce que je vois, dis-je avec un sourire en coin qu'il ne peut voir, tu n'as pas perdu le langage de l'époque où tu es né.  
- Comment sais-tu cela? Dit-il.

Je ne répond rien. J'inspire profondément, même si c'est inutile, range mes clefs dans mes poches, baisse la tête, me retourne et marche vers eux. À un maître de distance, face à Edward, je relève la tête. Emmett et Jasper ce mettent instinctivement en position de défense.

- Du calme, vous deux. Dis-je en rigolant. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attaquer. ET toi, ajoutais-je en fixant mon regard dans celui d'Edward, je sais que tu parlais ainsi parce que, comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, je te connais.  
- Et moi, je te demande à nouveau comment cela est-il possible? Dit-il, sur le point de perdre patience.  
- Toujours aussi patient, Eddie? Dis-je avec un sourire en coin si semblable au sien. Je sais que tu t'appelais Edward Anthony Masen, que tu es né le 20 juin 1901 à Chicago et mort en 1918 pour la simple et bonne raison qu'a peu de chose près, je suis dans le même cas que toi.  
- Que veux-tu dire par là? Dit-il, surpris.  
- Ta mémoire te fait défaut où les devinettes ne sont toujours pas ton fort? Dis-je, toujours avec un sourire en coin. Enfin, je vais me présenter. Je m'appelle Lucy Anne Masen. Je suis née le 29 juin 1901 à Chicago et morte en 1918 peu de temps avant toi.  
- Lucy! Murmure-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts. C'est bien toi?  
- C'est ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre depuis bientôt dix minutes, Edward.  
- Mais…Mais pourquoi voulais-tu me fuir alors? Demande-t-il, blessé.  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Eddie. Dis-je en soupirant et en m'approchant de lui. C'est le choc. Je te croyais mort, comme maman et papa. Je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver dans cette ville, cent ans plus tard!  
- Oh, Lucy! S'exclame-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu m'as tellement manquée!  
- Tu m'as manqué aussi, tu sais! Soupirais-je en me laissant aller dans ses bras.  
- Euh…Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer? Demande une voix de femme qui n'appartiens sûrement pas à Rosalie ou Alice.

En entendant la voix, Edward se sépare vivement de moi. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de les posés sur la propriétaire de la voix. Je m'approche doucement de la jeune femme. Je sens Edward et les autres se tendrent, près à la défendre. Je souris encore plus et je m'arrête tout près d'elle. Petite, mince, peau pâle, visage délicat, lèvres pleines et yeux bruns en amandes, cheveux longs, noirs et soyeux. Les joues rouges à cause de mon examen et un cœur qui bas. Une mortelle. D'après ce que je vois dans son esprit, elle s'appelle Isabella Swan et est la copine d'Edward. C'est la première fois qu'elle voit Edward avoir une telle marque de familiarité avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère adoptive. Même elle, il ne la prend pas aussi longtemps dans ses bras. Une pointe de jalousie transperce tout ça. Je rigole en me reculant et décide de la rassurée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella! Dis-je en souriant. Je ne joue pas dans tes plates bandes, Edward est mon frère jumeau.  
- Ton quoi!?! Dit-elle surpris  
- Mon jumeau! Dis-je en souriant. Une mortelle, Edward? Tu as le don de les choisir afin de briser les règles!  
- Si tu pouvais éviter certaines allusions, je te serais gré! Dit-il  
- Non mais quand vas-tu apprendre à parler comme quelqu'un de normal? Demandais-je en riant.  
- Quand les poules auront des dents sans doute!dit-il avec son sourire en coin qui m'avait tant manqué.  
- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois manger quelque chose si je veux aller en cour cet après-midi! Dis-je  
- Tu allais aller en cours sans avoir chasser? S'exclama-t-il  
- Voyons, Edward! Répondis-je sur le même ton. Tu me connais mieux que cela et, à ce que je sache, je n'ai pas parler de chasse!  
- Mais, alors, qu'est-ce que tu mange? Dit-il, perplexe.  
- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarquer, mes yeux sont toujours verts! Dis-je. Cependant, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer maintenant. Si tu veux, on peu se voir après les cours?  
- J'en serais ravis! Dit-il. Nous avons beaucoup à nous raconter. Je t'attend ici après les cours et je t'amène à la maison, okay?  
- Sans problème! Répondis-je en souriant. A plus tout le monde!

Sans un mot de plus, je me détourne et monte dans ma voiture. Moi qui avait paniquée en le voyant, je suis contente que tout ce soit bien passer. En fait, je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai réellement eu peur, mais tout semble bien aller. Après avoir démarrer le moteur, je les salut de la main et quitte en trombe le stationnement direction le seul restaurant de la ville. En espérant que la semelle de botte serait meilleure!


	2. Mon Histoire

**_Familia_**

**_  
Chaptire Deux : Mon histoire_**

Les cours viennent tout juste de se terminer et je suis assise sur le capot de ma Porsche attentant patiemment Edward. Heureusement, je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps puisque déjà il se pointe sur le parking. Je pose le bouquin que j'étais entrain de lire au moment où il grimpe à mes côtés.

- Salut Lucy! Dit-il joyeux.  
- Salut Eddie! Lui répondis-je sur le même ton. Tu va rendre ta copine jalouse à toujours te précipiter sur moi ainsi! Ajoutais-je avec un sourire en coin .  
- Peut-être, mais ça fait cent ans que je ne t'ais vu et tu m'as énormément manqué! Dit-il avec le même sourire en coin que moi.  
- J'imagine qu'on attend le reste de ta famille avant de partir? Demandais-je  
- Exact. Dit-il. Ils sont énormément curieux à ton propos. Je ne leur ai pas beaucoup parler de ma vie d'avant hormis les circonstances de ma transformation.  
- En clair, dis-je, tu ne leur as rien dis sur moi! C'est presque vexant, Caz!  
- Par pitié, Lucy, pas se surnom! Dit-il, limite paniqué.  
- Oh! Intéressant! Tu ne leur as pas parlé de toi non plus! Dis-je, un sourire limite sadique sur les lèvres. J'en déduis que tu dois avoir changer!  
- Tu n'as pas idée! Dit-il. S'il te plait, ne leur dit rien!  
- Donc tu me demande de leur mentir s'il me pose des questions sur l'ancien Edward!dis-je, contrariée. Si tu leur fais réellement confiance comme j'ai pu le voir et si tu aimes cette mortelle comme tu le prétend, tu devrait leur parler de toi, de qui tu as été.  
- Un jour peut-être. Soupira-t-il. En attendant, les voilà.  
- Je sais, je les ai entendus. Dis-je. Et probablement avant toi! Ajoutais-je en sautant du capot.

À peine à terre et tournée vers l'entré du Lycée que les voilà qui sortent. J'entend Eddie se poser des questions sur comment j'aurais bien pu les entendre et je rigole. Bella est avec eux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler, mais elle a l'air d'une fille bien. Complètement différente des filles qu'Edward a connu. Il dit avoir changer, je pris pour elle que ce soit réellement le cas car je vois dans sa tête et dans ses yeux à quel point elle est amoureuse de lui. Dès qu'ils sont assez proches, Edward quitte le capot de ma voiture et va à la rencontre de sa petite-amie. Ils demeurent tout les deux un peu en arrière pour discuter alors que les autres approchent. Bien que les trois autres demeurent méfiants, Alice s'approche de moi en souriant.

- Bonjours Lucy! Dit-elle. Je suis…  
- Alice! Dis-je avec un sourire. Je sais, je connais tous vos noms.  
- Comment? Demande-t-elle, perplexe. OH! Je sais! Tu lis dans les pensées comme Edward?  
- À peu de chose près! Dis-je en souriant. Je suis télépathe. Je peux communiquer avec n'importe qui par la pensée. Ajoutais-je silencieusement pour Alice.  
- Oh, je vois! Dit-elle en souriant. C'est pratique comme don!  
- Ça peut l'être, dis-je, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le mettre en pratique très souvent. Du moins la partie communication.  
- Je crois qu'on en a manquer un bout! Dit alors Emmett  
- Oui, pardonne-moi. Dis-je. J'ai juste corriger Alice à propos de mon don.  
- On a rien entendu pourtant! Dit-il  
- C'est justement cela. Dis-je en souriant. Je lui disait que je suis une télépathe et que je sais non seulement lire les pensées des autres, mais aussi je peux communiquer par la pensée. Ajoutais-je silencieusement pour lui, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward et Bella.  
- Oh! D'accord. Dit-il. Si on y allait? Carlisle et Esmée vont se demander ce que l'on fait!  
- Je vous suis! Dis-je en souriant et en montant dans ma voiture.

Alice rejoins Jasper et tout les deux montent dans la Vanquish noire de Jasper. Je crois me souvenir que c'est vraiment la classe cette bagnole, j'en ai eu une il y a quelques décennies. Rosalie et Emmett, eux, montent dans une Jeep Wrangler verte forêt. Et pour finir, Bella et Edward montent dans la Volvo C-30 de ce dernier. Ils démarrent tous au quart de tour et je les suis. La route qui mène chez eux est vide et je décide de m'amuser un peu. Je propose mentalement un petit défi à mon frère. Ainsi, jusqu'à l'embranchement qui mène à leur maison, nous faisons la course. Edward se montre comme un très bon conducteur, même pour un vampire, mais je franchis la première l'entré de la propriété. Je coupe le moteur de ma voiture et sort pour contempler la grande villa blanche qui me surplombe. Elle est immense et magnifique. J'entend le moteur de la Volvo s'éteindre et je me tourne vers Edward en souriant.

- Je te bas toujours à la course! Dis-je en riant.  
- Peut-être, mais les moyens de locomotions ont beaucoup changer depuis! Dit-il, un sourire en coin.  
- Que ce soit des chevaux ou des voitures, dis-je en souriant, je te bas toujours!  
- Si tu le dit! Dit-il en me faisant une grimace. Entrons nous sommes attendus!  
- Toujours aussi mature, Eddie! Dis-je en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Je sens l'étonnement chez Bella et je lui fais un sourire. Elle me répond timidement et nous entrons dans la maison. Le salon, sobrement décorer dans les tons de blanc, est immense. Emmett et Jasper ont tout les deux trouver place dans des fauteuils alors que les filles sont sur le sofa. Debout au centre du salon, se tiennent intriguer, un homme que j'ai déjà vu quelque part et sa femme. Bella embrasse la femme, qui s'appelle Esmée, et va rejoindre Alice sur le sofa. Edward met une main dans mon dos, comme à l'époque, et m'invite ainsi à avancer. La façon dont il le fait me projète cent ans plus tôt quand Edward venait présenter sa copine du moment à mes parents. Il rigole doucement, il a sans doute vue ce à quoi je pensais. Nous nous arrêtons devant ceux qu'il considèrent comme ses parents maintenant et il débute les présentations.

- Lucy, dit-il, je te présente Carlisle et Esmée Cullen, nos parents.  
- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, monsieur et madame Cullen. Dis-je poliment.  
- Carlisle, Esmée, dit-il, je vous présente Lucy Anne Masen, ma sœur.

Étonnement totale de la part d'Esmée, mais pour Carlisle je vois une lueur de compréhension passer dans ses yeux. Comme je déteste allez chercher moi-même les réponses à mes questions, je pose directement ma question à Carlisle.

Pardonnez-moi, monsieur Cullen, dis-je, mais je suis certaine de vous avoir déjà rencontrée, mais mes souvenirs sont flous, je n'arrive plus à me souvenir où.

- D'abord, appelle moi Carlisle. Dit-il en souriant. Et oui nous nous sommes déjà rencontrer. J'étais le médecin charger de votre famille peu avant votre mort. Je suis celui qui ai transformer Edward.  
- Ah! Je comprend mieux pourquoi ce souvenir est flou. Dis-je. Certains souvenirs de ma vie d'avant, dont tout ceux relier à mon frère, sont encore très vivaces. D'un autre côté, certains s'effacent avec le temps.  
- Ce qui est tout à fait normal! Répondit Carlisle. Sinon, permet moi de te souhaiter la bienvenue chez nous!  
- Pas la peine de poser vos questions tout de suite, Carlisle. Dis-je en souriant. Je vais vous raconter mon histoire puisque je suis que tout le monde ici meure d'envie de la connaître.  
- Ton sens de l'humour est toujours aussi mauvais! Dit Edward en riant  
- Moi au moins j'en ai un sens de l'humour, Edward! Dis-je en riant.

Emmett éclata de rire en approuvant ma blague. Je pris place dans un fauteuil qui faisait face à tout le monde. Je pris quelques secondes pour ramasser mes souvenirs. C'était la première fois depuis une éternité que je revenais dans ces souvenirs. Avant, quand je croyais Edward mort, c'était trop douloureux de le faire. Maintenant qu'il était assis devant moi et me souriait doucement, l'exercice serait certainement plus aisé. Je rigolais un instant en pensant que, malgré tout, demeurait des traces de mon ancien langage dans celui que j'ai aujourd'hui. Je pris une grande inspiration et débuta mon histoire.

- Bon, dis-je, avant de commencer, je veux juste vous demander de garder vos questions dans vos tête. Je vais les capter de toute façon et je tenterais d'y répondre dans mon récit.  
- Vas-y, Lucy! Nous t'écoutons. Dit Edward  
- De mon point de vue, à l'époque où j'étais vivante, j'avais une vie de rêve. Edward et moi sommes nés dans une famille fort aisé et nous pouvions vivre comme nous l'entendions. À dix-sept ans, j'étais heureuse. Avec mon frère, mon meilleur ami, je passais mon temps à m'amuser, à vivre tout simplement. Puis, d'un jour à l'autre, tout à basculer. Edward a attraper la grippe espagnol et en cette époque de pandémie, les autorités ne prenaient aucun risque. Même si le reste de la famille était en santé, ils arrêtaient tout le monde et les jetaient dans ces hôpitaux remplis de malades. Alors, forcément, vous finissiez par être malade. On a atterri dans un hôpital bondé, tout le monde souffrait, mourrait sur des lits. Je me rappelle vaguement mon passage à l'hôpital car, bien que j'ai été la dernière à attraper la maladie, je fus la première à mourir. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est l'absence quasi totale de médecins dans l'établissement. En fait, le seul que j'ai jamais vue c'est Carlisle.

Je me tue un instant. Les images envahissaient ma tête malgré mes efforts. Je revoyais ma mère, mon père, mon frère et ma sœur souffrire. J'entendais de nouveau les cris des malades autours de nous, mais aussi de ma famille. Je retiens de justesse un gémissement de douleur. Soudain, une vague de calme m'envahie. Je remercie mentalement Jasper d'avoir utiliser son don sur moi. Il est vaguement surpris que j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était lui, mais lui promis qu'il aurait une réponse plus tard.

- Pardonnez mon interruption, dis-je, se sont des souvenirs qui demeurent douloureux malgré les années. Reprenons. Je disais donc que j'ai été la première à mourir. En fait, je n'étais pas encore morte, mais dans un état semi-comateux. Le coma signifiait l'arrivée de la fin alors pour libérer de la place plus vite, il jetais les corps à la morgue, c'est-à-dire la cour arrière de l'hôpital, avant même qu'ils ait trépassés. Je me souviens de la dernière image que j'ai vu et de la dernière chose que j'ai entendu. Il s'agissait d'Edward tendant les mains vers moi en hurlant mon nom aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Cette scène à longtemps hantée mes nuits dans les années suivantes.  
- Moi je ne me souviens pas de grand chose de notre passage. Dit Edward après m'avoir demander la permission silencieusement. Je me souviens juste que j'étais rongé par la culpabilité. À cause de moi, la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde, ma petite sœur, ma meilleure amie, souffrait et allait mourir. Moi qui lui avait jurer que je la protègerais toujours, qu'elle ne souffrirait jamais, non seulement je ne respectais pas ma promesse, mais en plus, tout était de ma faute. J'entend encore tes gémissements et tes cris de douleurs, continua-t-il en me regardant, je te vois encore te tortiller sur ton lit. Ça me hante toujours. Puis, je t'ai vue fermer les yeux, devenir silencieuse. Je savais que la fin n'était plus bien loin, mais quand ils ont pris ton corps, j'ai hurlé. J'ai hurlé ton nom jusqu'à ma propre fin. Mais, maintenant, je me demande comment tu t'es fait transformer.  
- Si je le savais, dis-je, je te le dirais. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est d'avoir fermer les yeux sur toi pour les réouvrire trois ou quatre jours plus tard, sur une pile de cadavre. Mes sens étaient surdéveloppé, mon corps n'était plus malade, mon cœur ne battait plus, je ne respirais que par réflexe et j'avais soif, tellement soif! Quelques minutes après mon réveil, ils ont jeter quatre corps sur la pile et ils n'étaient pas encore mort. À ma grande honte, je n'ai pas pu résister et je les ais vidés tout les quatre. Une fois rassasiée, j'étais épouvantée par ce que je venais de faire et j'ai fuis. En chemin, j'ai assommée une pauvre femme qui faisait la même taille que moi et je lui ai volés ses vêtements. Après m'être changée, je me suis sauvée et exilée en pleine forêt. Je refusais de tuer d'autres humains, alors, dès le début, j'ai été végétarienne. Je suis demeurée cachée dans les bois pendant une année complète. Je suis revenue à Chicago le jour du premier anniversaire de ta mort, Edward. Je suis demeurée assise devant ta tombe pendant des heures, secouée de sanglots silencieux. Par la suite, j'ai acheter notre maison pour m'assurer que toutes nos possessions demeurent là où elles étaient et demeurent notre et je suis partie. Pendant dix ans, j'ai voyagée, chassé des animaux et vécu comme une âme errante. Puis vers 1929, je me suis ressaisie. Je ne supportais plus la chasse et j'avais envie de vivre parmi les mortels. Mon régime végétarien me le permettait, mais pour moi ce n'était pas assez. Alors, je suis entré dans un restaurant, j'ai commandée un steak bien saignant avec pomme de terre et salade et j'ai mangé. Aux premières bouchées, j'aurais jurée avaler de la terre, puis rapidement les aliments ont retrouver leur goût d'antan et même mieux. J'ai savouré ce repas et je me suis dis que je continuerai ainsi. Depuis 1929, je mange deux repas mortels contenant de la viande saignante par jour et je chasse une fois par semaine, parfois aux deux semaines. Je n'ai pas essayé souvent, mais je sais que je peux tenir deux mois entiers sans chassé du tout avec deux repas par jour. C'est à cause de ce régime que mes yeux ont retrouver leur vert d'avant. Heureuse de ma découverte, j'ai commencer à m'intégré aux mortels et j'ai découvert que l'odeur du sang mortel ne m'attirait plus du tout. Avec l'envie de faire quelque chose de ma vie, je suis entré dans une école d'infirmière sous le nom de Jane Donovan. Lucy Masen était morte avec son frère en 1918. En 1939, lors de la seconde guerre mondiale, je me suis enrôlée comme infirmière dans l'armée. Je suis une des rares infirmières qui ont accepter d'aller sur les champs de batailles pour sauver ceux qui pouvait l'être et accompagner ceux qui ne pouvait pas survivre. Je ne compte plus le nombre d'homme que j'ai accompagnée dans la mort. Je ne compte plus le nombre d'homme que j'ai vue être mutiler. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu un soldat me dire « vous direz à ma famille et a ma femme que je les aimais».

Je me tais un instant, pour prendre une minute de silence pour tout ces hommes, tous ces visages que je n'oublierai jamais. Après, juste avant de reprendre, je pose mon regard sur Emmett. Lui aussi j'étais sur de l'avoir déjà rencontrer et je venais tout juste de savoir où.

- Mais bon, dis-je, revenons sur une note plus joyeuse. Je me demandais ce qui t'était arrivé, Emmett. Je suis contente de voir que tu ne t'es finalement pas fait manger par un ours!  
- J'ai passer près! Dit-il en riant. C'est Rosalie qui m'a sauvé  
- Vous vous connaissez tout les deux? Demande Edward, surpris.  
- Nous nous sommes fréquentés lorsqu'il était mortel. Dis-je en souriant. Nous avions rendez-vous la journée où il a été porter disparue. Quelques jours plus tard, son frère est revenue en ville avec son sac à dos complètement déchiqueter. Ils ont tous conclu, à Gatlinburg, qu'il c'était fait manger par un ours. J'en ai réellement souffert et c'est d'ailleurs en grande partie à cause de cela que je me suis enrôlée dans l'armée! En 45, après la mort d'Hitler, j'ai entrepris de voyager et d'aider là où je pourrais être utile. Cela fait cinquante ans que je choisi une petite ville comme Forks à quelque part dans le monde et que j'y reste pour travailler. Souvent en temps qu'infirmière, parfois en faisant autre chose. Il y a quelques semaines encore, j'étais dans un petit village près de Budapest. J'ai soudainement ressenti l'envie de changer d'air, de me divertir un peu. J'ai regarder sur le net un peu et j'ai finalement opter pour Forks. Quelque chose m'attirait ici et j'ignorais ce que c'était. Maintenant, je sais! C'était Edward. Voilà en gros mon histoire!  
- Ton don, c'est la télépathie n'est-ce pas? Demanda Carlisle.  
- En fait, oui et non. Dis-je. De notre vivant, Edward et moi possédions déjà le don de lire et de communiquer par l'esprit, mais seulement ensemble. Nos dons ont simplement évolués comme le reste de notre être. Mon véritable don vampirique est plus complexe. En fait, je copie si on veut les dons des autres vampires et je peux ensuite les utilisés à ma guise. Par contre, je ne l'utilise pas. Je n'aime pas vraiment cela.  
- Pourtant, c'est fascinant comme don! S'exclama Carlisle.

Ensuite, la conversation dévia sur des sujets plus léger sur l'initiative de Jasper. Il a du sentir que j'en avait bien besoin! Je quittais les Cullen vers les 22h00 pour aller raccompagner Bella. Normalement, à ce que j'ai compris, Edward ne la quittait pas d'une semelle, mais il devait partir chasser alors je me suis proposer. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle a de différent des autres.


	3. Nouvelle amitiée

_**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie : **Bonjour a tous! Alors, je vous manque pas trop? lol désolé pour la dernière fois, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous dire un petit bonjour! Alors un grand merci a tous et a toutes pour les reviews, les favorits, les alerts, etc. Sa fait toujours un très grand plaisir! Alors voici le chapitre trois de familia! La prochaine publication sera probablement un chapitre de When my heart stop beating mais je ne sais pas quand il viendra. Je dois toujours me contenter de l'ordi famillial et il est plutot difficile a emprunter lol. Enfin, je suis en congé demain, je vais essayer de le voler quelques heures lol! Enfin, je vous laisse la dessus! Enjoy and REviews!_

**_

* * *

_**

Familia

Chapitre Trois : Nouvelle amitié

En ramenant Bella chez elle, nous avons discutés et j'ai pus me rendre compte qu'elle était réellement différente de toutes ces gourdes avec lesquelles Edward est sorti. En peu de temps, en l'espace d'un trajet d'auto, je crois pouvoir dire que nous sommes devenue amies. J'espère pour elle que mon frère ai réellement changé. S'il demeurait malgré tout l'Edward Masen que j'ai connue, il lui brisera le cœur tôt ou tard. En fait, je sens qu'il finira par lui briser le cœur, qu'il ai changer ou non et ça me fais déjà beaucoup de peine. Bella est une jeune femme formidable, une de celles que notre mère aurait adorée. Enfin, en déposant Bella devant chez elle je la retiens un instant pour lui dire qui si jamais elle avait besoin d'aide ou de n'importe quoi d'autre, je serais toujours là pour elle. Elle m'a fait un sourire, remerciée pour tout et elle est rentrée chez elle.

Je passe la nuit à penser à mon frère. Il est à la fois si semble et si différent de celui que j'ai connue. Remarquez, j'ai aussi beaucoup changer en cent ans, les épreuves que j'ai traversées m'ont modelées. Je me repasse tous les bons souvenirs, les bons et mauvais coups que nous avons fait ensemble. Je revois toutes les filles qu'il a eu au bras et aux garçons qui se sont accrochés au mien. Nous étions vraiment de sacrés numéros, dans un sens je comprend pourquoi il n'a rien dit aux Cullen. Pour eux, il est un jeune homme bien comme il faut, gentil, prévenant, silencieux, etc. En fait, il est devenue le garçon bien élevé et talentueux de la haute société que ma mère à toujours rêvé de voir en lui. En sommes, très loin de mon Eddie et je suis certaine qu'il pense que cet Eddie là décevrait sa famille, que pour une raison quelconques ils pourraient cessés de l'aimer ou quelques choses dans le genre. Enfin, il s'agit ici du cerveau tordu de mon frère et je n'ai pas encore trouver comment le décoder entièrement.

D'un autre côté, j'aimerai bien voir la tête que ferait les Cullen s'ils venaient à apprendre comment était leur cher Edward de son vivant! Ils n'en reviendraient tout simplement pas! Ils auraient probablement tous une tête ahurie, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Enfin, dans une autre vie, j'aurais probablement aimer voir comment il s'en serait sortis! Quand j'y repense, notre vie si simple est vraiment très loin derrière. Nous avons appris ce qu'est la vie d'une façon totalement inattendue et dure. Je secoue la tête pour me changer les idées.

Toute cette agitation mentale m'a suivie jusqu'au lycée. En entrant sur le parking j'aperçois la Chevrolet de Bella. Je suppose que les Cullen ne sont toujours pas rentrer de la chasse. Je stationne ma voiture juste à côté et, en sortant, je la vois appuyée contre son pick-up, espérant le voir arriver avant les cours.

- Salut Bella! Dis-je joyeusement!  
- Salut Lucy! Dit-il avec un sourire. Tu vas bien?  
- Ouais et toi? Dis-je. Tu as une sacrée tête!  
- Je ne dors pas très bien quand Edward n'est pas là!dit-il en rougissant.  
- Je te comprend! Dis-je en souriant. Quand j'étais jeune, et mortelle, je ne pouvais pas me passer de lui. Nos parents ont été obliger de nous mettre dans la même chambre pendant un bon moment sinon nous faisions un crise!  
- J'imagine mal Edward faire une crise! Dit-elle en riant  
- Et pourtant! Dis-je en rigolant. Je ne connaissais pas d'enfant plus capricieux que lui…et moi!  
- Je suis contente que tu sois là, Lucy. Me dit-elle plus sérieusement. J'apprécie d'avoir une amie à qui je peux me confier sans crainte.  
- J'en suis ravie si tu me considère comme tell, dis-je en souriant, mais Alice n'est-elle pas ta meilleure amie?  
- Oui, mais elle demeure un vampire, elle ne peut pas tout comprendre. Dit-elle. Avec toi, c'est différent.  
- Vraiment? Dis-je.  
- Tu es vampire, dit-elle, mais tu vis parmi les mortelles, comme une mortelle. Tu sembles pour moi beaucoup plus humaine qu'eux et même si ce n'est pas péjoratif ou méchant, j'aime bien la présence nouvelle que tu es.  
- J'en suis ravie alors! Dis-je. Tu sais Bella, normalement je m'attache difficilement aux autres, mas avec toi c'est différent. Tu as un petit quelque chose qui pousse les gens à t'aimer. Tu as un petit quelque chose de spécial qui te met dans une classe à part de mortelle, dans cette classe si rare qui attire les vampires que nous sommes. Je te l'ai dis hier, je suis ton amie et si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, n'hésite pas promis?  
- Merci. Dit-elle. Et promis. Bon, on devrait aller en cours non?  
- C'est pas que le cours de math m'intéresse vraiment, dis-je en riant, mais on a pas vraiment le choix!

Tout en riant, nous entrons dans le bâtiment principal et nous nous dirigeons vers nos cours. Moi en maths et elle en sport. Je lui fait promettre d'être prudente dans son cour car je n'ai pas envie de passer l'heure de biologie toute seule et on se sépare en riant.

Le cour de math est une vrai torture. J'ai toujours détesté cette matière en plus de n'y rien comprendre. Ce doit être la troisième fois que je retourne au lycée depuis ma mort et j'y pige toujours que dalle. J'ai toujours été une artiste, de mon vivant comme de ma mort, alors les maths ce n'est réellement pas pour moi et ce ne le sera jamais! Je quitte avec grand plaisir la classe de math et rejoins Bella devant la classe de biologie. Comme Edward est absent aujourd'hui, elle me demande si je veux faire équipe avec elle. Comme j'ai le choix entre ma toute nouvelle amie et Mike Newton qui bave rien qu'en entendant mon nom, le choix est vite fait et je m'installe aux côtés de Bella. Nous discutons joyeusement jusqu'à l'arriver de monsieur Barns, le prof.

- Bonjours à tous! Dit-il. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire quelque chose d'amusant. À l'aide du matériel que je vais vous passer, vous vous piquerez le bout du doigt et vous analyserez votre propre sang dans le but d'en savoir le groupe et, ensuite, savoir s'il est positif ou négatif.

Bella tourne vers moi un regard paniqué. Elle a peur autant pour moi que parce qu'elle à une phobie du sang. Je lui souris doucement pour la rassurer. Le sang humain ne m'intéresse plus depuis plusieurs décennies et j'en ai vue en bien plus grande quantité pendant la guerre. Bien que le sang bourré d'hormones des adolescents soit particulièrement attirant, j'en apprécie l'odeur comme celle d'une fleur rien de plus. Je me penche vers elle et lui murmure à l'oreille si bas que seul elle m'entend.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella! Dis-je. Aucun danger pour moi, n'oublie pas que j'ai été sur les champs de batailles, j'ai vue pire carnage qu'une vingtaine d'adolescents si piquant le bout du doigt.  
- Tant mieux. Dit-elle. Mais j'ai une peur bleue du sang! Quand j'en vois et quand je sens l'odeur métallique du sang, je fais un malaise.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là! Dis-je avec un sourire. Tu vas voir tout va bien ce passer!  
- Tu es sûre? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
- Certaine! Concluais-je.

Sur ce, Barns commence à distribuer le nécessaire au carnage. Je passe une main dans le dos de Bella pour la détendre. J'utilise même une petite partie du don de Jasper que j'ai pu copier pour l'aider. Quand je la sens relaxée, je retire ma main et elle me sourit. Moi, ce petit test m'amuse toujours. Je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai du le faire en classe. Il s'agissait d'un cour de biologie pendant mon cursus en soins infirmiers. J'ai presque paniquée. Et je savais que je ne pourrais pas le faire avec une simple aiguille. Pendant que les autres femmes commençaient les tests, moi je me mordillais le bout des doigts par nervosité. J'ai fini par me détendre en me rendant compte que l'odeur ne me dérangeait pas. Cependant, demeurait le problème de la réalisation du teste par moi. J'ai rapidement eu ma réponse. J'ai mordu l'un de mes doigts trop fort et je me suis coupée. Ça m'a rappeler que seul des dents de vampires peuvent percer une peau de vampire. J'ai soupirée de soulagement et effectuée tranquillement mon test. Je me sort de mes pensées pour voir Bella tenir l'aiguille dans ses mains en tremblant.

- Ce n'est pas en étant aussi nerveuse que sa va aller, Bella! Dis-je en souriant et en lui envoyant une vague de calme.  
- Tu vas faire comment toi? Demanda-t-elle, plus détendu.

Je ne répond rien, mais porte un doigt à ma bouche et mord juste assez fort pour faire une toute petite coupure d'où s'échappe une petite goûte de sang légèrement plus foncée que du sang de mortel. Je sens la panique de Bella revenir à la vue du sang et lui envoie une nouvelle vague de calme tout en lui disant de respirer profondément et de penser à une odeur qu'elle aime plutôt que de se concentrer sur l'odeur du sang. Je pose la goûte qui est sur mon doigt sur la spatule réservé à cet effet et pendant qu'elle se calme en fermant les yeux, j'attrape l'une de ses mains et lui pique un doigt. Elle sursaute, mais avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit, la goûte de sang est sur sa spatule et un sparadrap sur son doigt. Elle me lance un regard noir et je lui souris en m'excusant. Ensuite, je la pousse à se concentrer sur les tests et à oublier que c'était du sang. À sa grande surprise et à ma grande joie, le reste du cours se déroula très bien et ce, sans malaise.

Après le cours de bio, nous nous rendons à la cafétéria pour le repas du midi. J'espère que mon hamburger presque pas cuit sera meilleur que la semelle de botte d'hier! Malgré l'absence de la fratrie Cullen, le repas se déroule dans la bonne humeur. Je réussi à distraire Bella et à l'empêcher de trop penser à Edward. De mon côté, je pris le plus fort possible pour que mon pressentiment sois faux. Même si je sais que je me trompe rarement, je souhaite de me tromper, juste cette fois. S'il lui brise le cœur, il la détruira. Je sais que ce ne serait pas la première à être détruite par lui, mais ce serait la première dont je me soucis et qui ne le mérite pas du tout. Peu avant la fin du repas, je reçois un texto d'Edward sur mon cellulaire qui me dit qu'ils rentreront dans la nuit et il me demandait de prendre soin de Bella ce soir. Je fis donc part de l'information à Bella et lui proposa une soirée entre filles. Elle hésite un moment, mais finit par accepter. Au son de la cloche, nous nous dirigeons vers nos cours. Je lui dit que je viendrais la chercher vers 18h00 chez elle et la salut une dernière fois. Cette soirée sera probablement amusante et intéressante!


	4. J'avais raison

_**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie :** Bonjours tout le monde! Alors voici le chapitre quatre ! Merci encore une fois a tous pour les reviews, les favoris, les alerts, etc. Ça fait toujours énormément plaisir. j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme toujours! Je suis profondément désolé de ne pouvoir garder le rythme de publication soutenu que j'ai eu avec Broken, mais mon ordi est toujours malade et c'est très difficile d'avoir l'ordi famillial. Mais courage mes amis, bientôt le problème sera résolu. Je vais le donner a quelqu'un que je connais qui va m'arrenger le fichu problème qui m'empêche d'écrire pour vous! Alors, d'ici une semaine, mon ordi devrait être de retour et le rythme de publication aussi! En attendant, la prochaine maj viendra à quelque par dans la semaine et sera un chapitre de When My Heart Stop Beating! En attendant, je vous laiss à votre lecture. Enjoy and Review!_

* * *

**_Familia  
_**

**_Chapitre Quatre : J'avais raison_**

Cela fait maintenant un mois que je suis ici et j'adore Forks. Bella et moi n'avons fait que nous rapprocher et sommes maintenant très proche. Cette fille est un véritable ange de bonté et d'amour. C'est drôle, mais je crois pouvoir dire que je la connais mieux qu'Edward. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait que la regarder et quand elle lui parle, il ne l'écoute pas vraiment. Et quand je le vois faire, une grande peine m'envahis parce que je reconnais là mon frère de son vivant. Edward Cullen et Edward Masen sont deux hommes différents, mais malheureusement, on dirait que Masen a le dessus sur Cullen. Ça me désole de voir cela puisque j'aime énormément l'homme que mon frère est devenue. Je suis vraiment très fière de lui et très heureuse qu'il ai enfin trouver l'amour, mais s'il continue comme ça, il va tout perdre. Cette fois, s'il abandonne Bella, je ne pourrais pas le lui pardonner. Nous qui avons toujours étés d'accord sur tout, cette fois, cette confrontation nous séparera. Enfin, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer me tromper et que mon pressentiment est faux, mais c'est une perte de temps puisque je sais que, tôt ou tard, c'est ce qui arrivera.

Pendant ce dernier mois, j'ai aussi eu le loisir de faire connaissance avec le reste du clan Cullen. Esmée est une femme formidable. Douce, gentille, aimante, le portrait crachée de ma mère. Je comprend mieux pourquoi Edward la considère comme sa mère. Au début, j'ai été un peu triste qu'il ai remplacé la nôtre, lui qui était si près d'elle, mais maintenant j'en suis heureuse. Carlisle est quelqu'un de très intéressant et j'ai passer plusieurs nuits déjà à discuter avec lui. Il a même choisi d'essayer mon mode d'alimentation. Un vrai scientifique. Cela fait donc deux semaines que nous dînons et soupons ensemble avec Bella et ça semble lui plaire. Alice est une fille très drôle. Un véritable petit lutin monté sur pile qui saute d'un côté et de l'autre sans arrêt. Elle me rappelle énormément Catherine, ma meilleure amie quand j'étais mortelle. Grande fan de mode, Alice est toujours à la page et même à l'avance sur les nouvelles modes. Rosalie, elle, est très intéressante. J'ai réussi à percer sa carapace et nous avons pu discuter ensemble un bon moment. Je lui ressemblais un peu quand j'étais mortelle bien que j'étais beaucoup moins naïve qu'elle. Sous sa carapace, c'est une jeune femme très douce. Nous avons parler de son mari et elle m'a fait beaucoup rire. Et j'ai souris en sachant qu'elle était très amoureuse de lui et qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble. Emmett n'a pas beaucoup changer depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Il aime toujours autant blaguer et rigoler. Il n'est jamais contre une bonne bataille ou une partie de chasse et il adore toujours autant le baseball. Je lui ai d'ailleurs promis qu'à la prochaine orage je le battrais à plate couture. Je suis contente de l'avoir retrouver. Il est le premier garçon que j'ai fréquentée sérieusement et dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Je sais que tout cela est bien loin et que je n'ai plus aucune chance avec lui, mais je suis très heureuse de pouvoir m'en faire un ami.

Cependant, de tout les membres de cette famille, c'est avec Jasper que je me suis le mieux entendue. Nous avons beaucoup discutés ensemble et je crois que cela a beaucoup surpris tout le monde. Je sais qu'il est d'ordinaire quelqu'un de silencieux et de solitaire, mais avec moi il est animé et volubile. J'ai passée une après-midi entière seule avec lui à la villa et nous nous sommes énormément amusés. Les vampires de cette famille vivent comme des vampires fréquentant des humains. Je vis comme une humaine parmi les humains. Donc eux ne sont pas à l'affût de la nouvelle technologie et moi oui. J'ai fais découvrire à Jasper les joies de la Nintendo Wii, de la Play Station III et de la X-Box 360. Les autres sont entrés dans le salon au moment où je venais de battre Jasper au bowling. Lui faisait semblant de bouder et moi j'étais écroulée de rire par terre. Il n'a pas tarder à me rejoindre en voyant la tête que les autres affichaient. La soirée c'est terminer en un immense tournois de bowling chez les Cullen. Vraiment marrant. Je suis présentement chez moi à repenser à tout cela quand un mauvais pressentiment m'empoigne le cœur. Soudainement très nerveuse, j'attrape mon cellulaire et appelle Jasper. Il répond à la troisième sonnerie.

- Allô? Dit-il  
- Jasper? C'est Lucy. Dis-je  
- Salut toi! Dit-il joyeux. Est-ce que sa va? Je sens ta nervosité jusqu'ici. Ajouta-t-il, inquiet cette fois.  
- Jasper, dit-moi qu'Edward est à la villa. Suppliais-je  
- Non, malheureusement il vient juste de sortir voir Bella. Si tu voulais lui parler, c'Est lui que t'aurais dû appeler! Dit-il.  
- Merde! Jurais-je. Écoute Jasper, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Rejoins moi chez Bella.  
- Lucy, qu'est-ce qui se passe?? Demanda-t-il.  
- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer!dis-je. Viens!

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et sortis à toute vitesse sans même prendre le temps de mettre des chaussures. J'hésitais une seconde à prendre ma voiture, mais ce ne serait pas assez rapide alors je m'élance à pied à travers les bois. Plus j'approche, plus mon cœur me fait mal, plus j'accélère. Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute mon existence, mais le sentiment d'urgence qui me brûle le cœur ne me laisse pas faire autrement. J'arrive en un rien de temps devant chez Bella. Le chef Swan n'est pas là, tant mieux. À peine ai-je traversé la rue pour me rendre à la maison que Jasper se gare derrière moi. Il a probablement déjà sentis ma panique puisque je sens une vague de calme m'envahir. Pendant qu'il éteint la voiture et qu'il descend, je me concentre sur Bella et je la trouve, elle et Edward, dans les bois derrière chez Bella. Je fronce les sourcils, car je sais très bien qu'Edward sait que ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'amener Bella dans les bois, elle qui est si maladroite. Jasper m'as finalement rejoins et exige silencieusement un topo. Nous sommes toujours sur le trottoir face à la maison et je lui explique à voix basse pour qu'Edward ne nous entendent pas.

- Depuis mon arrivée, dis-je tristement, j'ai le sentiment qu'Edward redeviendra celui qu'il a été et qu'il brisera le cœur de Bella. Avant de t'appeler, une angoisse sourde et violente c'est emparée de mon cœur. Le moment que j'ai tant redouter et tant prier pour qu'il n'arrive pas, se déroule présentement dans les bois à quelques mètres de nous.  
- C'est pas vrai! S'exclame-t-il. Il va la détruire, s'il la quitte elle ne s'en remettra pas! Il va falloir que tu me dise de quel genre d'homme était Edward avant.  
- Pour faire court, dis-je toujours tristement, je le surnommais, à juste titre, Casanova.  
- Oh, merde! Dit-il. Je sens la détresse de Bella augmenter en flèche, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
- Suis-moi! Dis-je simplement.

Et nous nous remettons à courir, à vitesse humaine, jusqu'à eux. Arrivés jusqu'à une petite clairière, le spectacle sur lequel on tombe est triste à mourir. Bella est effondrée au sol et Edward la toise de toute sa hauteur, le regard vide. Se que je ressens venant de lui est contradictoire. Il l'aime à mourir et veux la protéger à tout prix, ne jamais la quitter, mais il rompt avec elle. Jasper et moi nous nous regardons un bref instant. Je lui fais signe de rejoindre Bella, elle aura besoin de son aide. Moi, je m'avance dans la clairière et me place face à mon frère. Il fixe son regard dans le mien et je vois sa volonté faiblir un instant quand il lit à quel point je suis déçu de lui. Je profite donc de cet instant et lui parle.

- Edward Anthony Masen, dis-je en colère, explique-moi ce que tu es en train de faire!  
- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Lucy. Dit-il d'une voix froide, menaçante.  
- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Edward. Dis-je, aussi polaire que lui. Pourquoi diable la quittes-tu?  
- Je ne l'aime plus, elle n'est qu'une parmi tant d'autre. Dit-il.  
- Comment oses-tu la détruire de cette façon? Dis-je.  
- Tu n'as rien dit pour les autres à l'époque, tu trouvais même cela fort amusant. Dit-il. Pourquoi celle-là ne t'indiffère pas autant que les autres?  
- Parce que, elle, elle ne mérite pas un tell traitement et parce que tu en es fou, imbécile. Dis-je. Ne nies pas tu sais très bien que je le ressens.  
- Anyway. Dit-il. Peu importe ce que tu diras. Je la quitte, je ne l'aime plus et je m'en vais. Ce sera mieux ainsi pour tout le monde.  
- C'est donc cela? Dis-je, énormément triste cette fois. Tu crois être un danger pour elle. Tu crois que nous sommes tous un danger pour elle.  
- Bien que se ne soit pas le cas, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien te faire? Cracha-t-il  
- Cela me ferait beaucoup de peine puisque je sais que tu détruis une jeune femme innocente et ce, à tort. Murmurais-je. C'est en la quittant que tu lui fais le plus de mal.  
- Je n'en ai rien a faire de ce que tu penses, Lucy. Dit-il. Tu n'es pas ma mère.  
- Non et je crois que nous aurions finis par la tuer en agissant comme nous le faisions à l'époque si la grippe ne s'en serait pas changer. Dis-je, les sanglots dans la voix cette fois. Je ne suis pas ta mère, Edward, mais ta sœur. Fait ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, mais souviens toi que toi et moi, c'est fini maintenant, tu as tout briser. Et quand tu seras loin d'ici, souvient toi simplement de la dernière fois que je t'ai dis que tu faisait une erreur monumentale ce qui en a découlée. Maintenant, fou le camp avant que je ne décide de te mettre une raclée.

Sans un mot de plus, je me détourne de cet inconnu qui fut un jours mon frère pour aller près de Jasper et Bella. La pauvre était endormie dans les bras de Jasper par les soins de ce dernier. L'amalgame de sentiments qui lui brûlait le cœur était trop importante pour qu'elle puisse le gérer maintenant. Il valait mieux qu'elle dorme en attendant que nous sachions quoi faire pour mieux la soutenir. Nous la ramenons silencieusement dans sa chambre et je la met au lit. Nous la laissons seule un instant et sortons dans le couloir pour discuter.

- Est-ce que sa va aller, Lucy? Demande-t-il doucement en posant une main sur ma joue.  
- Je vais m'en sortir, dis-je la voix encore tremblante, mais pour Belle, je ne sais pas. Je m'inquiète énormément de la suite à venir.  
- Edward la complètement brisée. Dit-il, triste. Je ne sais pas si elle va s'en sortir. Elle aura besoin de nous.  
- Et je serais là pour elle tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle me voudra à ses côtés.  
- Je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux. Dit-il. Elle ne méritait pas ça!  
- Je sais . dis-je. Je sais.

Nous n'ajoutons rien et nous dirigeons à nouveau vers la chambre de Bella. Au moment où nous allons entré, le cellulaire de Jasper sonne. Après une rapide conversation avec Alice, il me dit qu'il doit rentrer de toute urgence à la villa car Edward vient d'annoncer la nouvelle aux autres. Je ferme les yeux car ça ne sent pas bon du tout. Jasper m'attire à lui et me prend dans ses bras en disant qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour faire agir la famille pour le meilleur de Bella. Il m'embrasse la tête et se détourne pour sortir par la fenêtre de la chambre voisine. J'entre dans la chambre de Bella, m'assure qu'elle dort encore et me dirige vers la fenêtre. Jasper me lance un dernier regard de soutien avant de s'engouffrer dans la Vanquish et de partir sur les chapeaux de roues. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, je tourne mon regard vers mon amie. Même dans le sommeil profond où Jasper l'a plongée, elle semble souffrire. Je ferme les yeux et retiens un sanglot. Moi qui croyais avoir retrouver la moitié de moi qui me manquait et qui croyais être enfin heureuse, je me suis bien trompée. Non seulement mon frère m'a-t-il brisée, mais il a aussi brisé une jeune femme qui l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Je pris tout les dieux pour qu'elle ai la force de survivre. Mais je crois, qu'une fois encore, mes prières sont vaines.


	5. Fièvre

_**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie :** Bonsoir tout le monde! Bon, je sais que je vous avais promis un chapitre de When my heart stop beating mais je bug un peu sur la suite alors en voici un de familia. Comme toujours merci à tous pour tout lol XD Je vous laisse à votre lecture avant de me mettre à débiter des conneries. Donc, à 23:52 heure du québec, je vous dis bonne nuiit! Enjoy and review! XD_

* * *

**_Familia_**

**_  
Chapitre Cinq : Fièvre_**

Cela fait une heure que Bella dort quand je vois la voiture de chef Swan entré dans l'allée. Je décide d'y allé le plus franchement possible avec le père de Bella et je descend donc les marches. J'arrive en bas au moment où il entre dans la maison. Il me regarde, surpris. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps d'être présenté et je savais que Bella ne ramenait pas énormément d'amies à la maison donc il y avait matière a surprise. Pour éviter le moment de silence gênant, je me dirige vers le chef Swan en lui tendant la main et en me présentant.

- Bonsoir, Chef Swan. dis-je. Je suis Lucy Masen, une amie de Bella  
- Bonsoir, Lucy. Dit-il suspicieux. Bella ne m'a pas parlée de toi.  
- C'est normal cela ne fait qu'un mois que je suis arrivée à Forks. Dis-je.  
- Oh, d'accord. Dit-il. Cela explique pourquoi nous n'avons pas été présentés.  
- Exactement. Dis-je. Écoutez, monsieur Swan, je me fais porteuse de mauvaise nouvelle.  
- Qu'est-il arrivé? Demande-t-il, inquiet. Bella va bien?  
- Pour l'instant elle dort en haut. Dis-je. Physiquement, elle va bien. En fait, C'est Edward. Il l'a plaquée et Bella ne le prend pas bien du tout.  
- La pauvre. Dit-il tristement.  
- Si vous permettez, dis-je, j'aimerai rester à son chevet pour la nuit. Sans vouloir vous vexer, monsieur, vous n'êtes pas à même de l'aider comme elle en a besoin et je ne me sentirais pas tranquille de la laissée seule.  
- Je comprend, dit-il, et ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas vexé puisque tu as raison. Je n'ai jamais été bon avec les sentiments et je n'ai jamais eu à gérer ce genre de crise. Une amie proche d'elle comme toi le fera beaucoup mieux.  
- Merci, chef Swan! Dis-je, soulagée de ne pas avoir à veiller sur elle en cachette.  
- Je dois retourner au poste, dit-il, je venais voir comment elle allait. Enfin s'il y a quoi que se soit, tu peux m'appeler au poste. Si tu as faim, n'hésite pas à te servir dans la cuisine.  
- Merci, encore une fois. Dis-je avec un sourire. Ne vous en faites pas, je veille sur elle. S'il y a le moindre problème, je vous appelle alors partez la tête tranquille.  
- Bien. Dit-il. Bonne nuit, Lucy. Tâche de dormir quand même un peu.  
- J'essaierais. Dit-je. Bonne nuit, Chef Swan.

Sans un mot de plus, Charlie quitta la maison et je remontais à l'étage. Immédiatement en entrant dans la chambre, je sens un changement dans la température de la pièce. Je m'approche de Bella et je me rend compte qu'elle a attrapée froid cette après-midi dans les bois. Je retirais une couverture puisqu'elle semblait avoir terriblement chaud. Je lui retire ses vêtements pour ne lui laisser que son boxer et sa camisole. Ensuite, après avoir été chercher de l'eau fraîche et des serviettes, je lui éponge un peu le front. Une fois débarrassée de la pellicule de sueur qui lui recouvrait le visage et le cou, je m'assoie à ses côtés et pose ma main sur son front pour essayer de faire baisser la température. Je soupire de tristesse, elle semble si triste même dans son sommeil.

En d'autres temps, j'aurais ris de la pauvre cruche qui s'était laissée prendre, dans tout les sens du termes, par Edward. Ça m'amusais de le voir changer de fille comme de chaussette. Ça m'amusais d'autant plus que je faisais la même chose. Enfin, je me demande bien où j'avais la tête. Moi, j'ai beaucoup changer avec la guerre et les autres choses que j'ai vue au court de ma vie professionnelle. La solitude et la tristesse m'ont également travaillées. Mais, Edward, même s'il c'est assagit avec le temps, il n'a pas vraiment changer. Il a quitté une famille riche et aimante pour une autre du même calibre. Tout lui a toujours été permis, jamais personne ne lui refusait rien. Il n'a fait, en cent ans, qu'aller de ville en ville et d'école en école où il était vue comme un gosse de riche. Et où il a probablement agis en gosse de riche. Il n'a pas pu perdre sa suffisance, sa confiance en lui, son mépris des règles et des conventions, et tout le tas de défaut et de qualité qui faisait de lui le Casanova qu'il avait été. Bella était peut-être sa première aventure en cent ans, mais elle n'est pour lui que cela, une aventure. Comme toutes les autres. Et pourtant, j'ai bien sentis qu'il était fou d'elle, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Mais, en demeurant celui qu'il a toujours été, il n'a pas appris à aimer je suppose. Enfin, j'en suis très triste, mais je n'y peux rien .

Je ramène mon attention à Bella et vois qu'elle commence à grelotter. Je retire ma main et remonte la couverture précédemment retirer jusqu'à son menton. Je prend un nouveau linge et retire encore une fois la sueur de son front. Semblant satisfaite, elle retombe dans un sommeil profond et semble trouver un peu de calme pour se reposer. Je pose mon regard vers le cadran et je constate qu'il est déjà 20h00. Jasper est partie depuis plus de deux heures. J'espère que ça ne se passe pas trop mal à la villa. Même si je pris très fort pour que les Cullen demeurent à Forks, je sens qu'ils suivront tous Edward. Une famille demeure une famille et la leur est trop soudée pour se disloquer pour Bella. Même si, individuellement, ils voudraient tous rester pour elle, si Carlisle décide de partir, ils suivront tous. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'inquiète. S'ils partent, elle se sentira non seulement rejeter par l'homme qu'elle aime, mais aussi par sa famille adoptive. Elle croira, plus que jamais, qu'elle est quelconque, sans intérêt et sans importance. Tout le contraire de ce qu'elle est, évidemment, mais elle ne se voit pas ainsi. Et j'espère qu'elle acceptera mon aide, ma présence. Je n'en demeure pas moins une vampire et la sœur d'Edward en plus. Peut-être ne voudra-t-elle pas de moi? Au quel cas, je ne pourrais que lui obéire. Mais le fait qu'elle ne voudrait pas de moi ne veut pas dire que je la quitterais. Si jamais elle me repousse, je demeurerais à Forks, à son insu, pour veiller sur elle.

Je désespère d'avoir un jour des nouvelles de Jasper quand soudain il frappe à la fenêtre où je suis assise. Je sursaute violemment et je me mord le dedans des joues pour ne pas hurler. Je lui lance un regard furieux et lui ouvre la fenêtre. Un petit sourire en coin fleuri sur sa bouche quand il sent à quel point il m'a fait peur. Je lui lance un regard encore plus noir et l'attrape par le bras pour le tirer hors de la chambre de Bella. Nous aurions très bien pus discuter dans la chambre sans la réveiller, mais je ne voulais courir aucun risque. Je l'entraîne à ma suite jusqu'au salon et une fois arrivé, je me laisse aller dans un fauteuil. Il s'assoit en face de moi et demeure silencieux. Rien qu'à sa posture je vois que les nouvelles sont mauvaises.

- Vas-y, qu'on en finisse. Dis-je, fataliste. Qu'Est-ce qu'ils ont décidés.  
- Nous quittons Forks. Dit-il tout bas. Il paraît que c'est la meilleur solution. Apparemment, nous sommes un danger pour Bella et partir est la meilleure solution.  
- Merde! Dis-je, en colère! Tu n'as pas plaider notre cause?  
- Bien sûr! S'exclame-t-il. Mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Je suis quand même celui qui a déjà failli la mordre! Alors les autres écoutes Edward, le gentil petit-ami qui ne veut que son bien!  
- Bordel de merde! Dis-je, en colère. Edward mériterait que je raconte à tout le monde son si glorieux passé! Enfin, ajoutais-je en me calmant, et toi?  
- J'ai dis que je restais. Dit-il. Mais ils ne veulent pas. Je dois les suivrent un point c'est tout sinon ils m'emmèneront de force.  
- À croire que c'est toi le danger! Dis-je, indignée. Tu es sans doute celui qui est le plus sûr pour elle. Dans tout les cas, ne t'en fait pas. Je vais veiller sur elle.  
- Je tâcherai de t'appeler le plus souvent possible. Dit-il, le regard triste. Je ne veux pas l'abandonner, Lucy!  
- Je sais, dis-je doucement, mais tu n'as pas le choix! Part maintenant, sinon tout va se compliquer!  
- Tu as raison. Dit-il, tristement. Pardonne-moi, Lucy!  
- Sa va aller. Dis-je simplement.

Il m'attira à lui et me serra fortement dans ses bras en murmurant qu'il était désolé. Je lui répétais que ce n'étais pas grave. Il m'embrassa finalement le dessus de la tête, s'arracha à mon étreinte et sortit de la maison sans se retourner. Il murmura, sur le seuil de la porte, un « faites attention à vous mes petites sœurs» et il passa la porte. En si peu de temps, j'avais trouver en Jasper le frère que j'espérais retrouver avec Edward et je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant. J'aurais voulu le garder avec moi, avoir son soutien et son aide, mais comme je le pensais, ce n'est pas possible. Faites que je sois assez forte pour deux.


	6. Douleur vicérale

_**LE Blabla de Lily jolie :** SAlut tout le monde! Alors voilà le chapitre six. Un gros merci, comme toujours pour les reviews elle me font toujours aussi plaisir. J'espère que vous pardonnez l'auteure ingrate que je suis de ne pas vous répondre! Sachez que je vous adore énormément! Sinon, je suis désolé si mes chapitres sont si court, j'en suis la première peinée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des chapitres si courts, mais dans le cas présent, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher lol! Enfin, je vous laisse à votre lecture! Enjoy ad review!_

* * *

**_Familia  
_**

**_Chapitre Six : Douleur vicérale_**

La fièvre de Bella a durée trois jours. Elle les a passées dans un état de demie conscience. Charlie m'a demander, le lendemain des événements, de prendre soin d'elle pendant son absence. En temps que shérif, il avait beaucoup de boulot. En effet, déjà quatre meurtres en deux jours. Avec ça, il travaillait presque jours et nuit et quand il ne le faisait pas, il était tellement crever qu'il ne pouvait que dormir. Alors pendant que je veillais Bella ces derniers jours, j'ai rapidement appris que tout les cadavres étaient exsangue et avaient une ou deux plaies ressemblant à des morsures humaines. Depuis que j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'ai barricadée la maison sans que cela ne paraisse et je ne quitte plus Bella d'une semelle. Comme je dois quand même me nourrir et que je ne veux pas la quittée trop longtemps, je me fais livrer tout mes repas. Je sais que je peux avoir l'air d'exagérer et d'être devenue parano, mais si la nouvelle du départ des Cullen à déjà fait le tour de la communauté vampirique de ce continent, les vampires afflueront pour prendre possession d'un territoire presque qu'encore vierge de tout meurtre vampirique. De plus, ils sentiront rapidement l'odeur plus qu'alléchante de Bella et voudront tous l'avoir. Alors, je suis en droit de m'inquiéter un peu et de parer aux éventualités. Cependant, aussi dangereux qu'ils pouvaient l'être, ce n'Est pas ces vampires qui me faisait le plus peur.

Alors que je guette la rue à partir de la fenêtre, j'entend Bella gémir. Sa fièvre est tombée depuis une heure ou deux alors le réveil est imminent. Je m'approche et m'asseoir sur le bord de son lit en attendant qu'elle émerge. J'inspire profondément pour me donner du courage alors qu'elle ouvre les yeux tranquillement. Elle met un temps avant de me reconnaître et de faire le lien avec les derniers évènements. Rapidement, je vois ses yeux se remplir d'eau et sa respiration s'accélérer. Je lui fais un petit sourire triste et lui ouvre mes bras où elle se précipite immédiatement. Elle pleure, de déchirants sanglots s'élèvent de sa bouche. Grâce au don de Jasper que j'ai appris à utiliser, je peux ressentir toute l'immense douleur qu'elle ressent. Je me retient à grand peine de ne pas gémir devant sa douleur, mon impuissance et devant le fait que je vais l'accablée encore plus quand je lui dirais pour les Cullen. Après de longues minutes et plusieurs paroles réconfortantes, ses pleures cesses et je réussi à la pousser sous la douche. En attendant, je descend lui faire un peu de soupe. Je sais très bien qu'elle ne voudra rien avaler, mais elle sort d'un vilain rhume alors il faut vraiment qu'elle mange.

Elle me rejoint à la cuisine trente minutes plus tard. Elle semble si faible, si triste, si loin d'ici. Une part de cela est dû à la maladie, mais une grande partie vient de sa douleur. Elle s'assoit à table en silence et regarde son bol de soupe sans grande conviction. Je lui dis doucement qu'elle doit manger pour ce remettre du rhume, au moins. Comme une automate, elle commence à manger sa soupe à petit coup, doucement, en silence. Je la regarde faire en silence. Devant moi ce trouve qu'une coquille vide, la Bella que j'ai connue n'est plus là, Edward a emmené son cœur et son âme avec lui. Elle c'est emmurée dans un monde de silence, son monde désormais. Alors que je cherche désespérément la meilleure façon de lui annoncer la nouvelle que j'ai à lui dire, elle me fait sursauter en me posant LA question.

- Lucy, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte, où sont les autres Cullen?  
- Ils…, répondis-je, la voix triste et hésitante, ils sont partis, ils ont quitter Forks.  
- Pourquoi? Demande-t-elle simplement, la voix tremblante.  
- Pour toi. Répondis-je. Ils sont partis car ils pensent être un danger pour toi. En partant, ils pensent te mettre en sécurité.  
- Et toi, dit-elle, pourquoi es-tu toujours avec l'humaine que je suis?  
- Parce que l'humaine que tu es, répondis-je en faisant une pose, l'humaine que tu es est à présent la seule famille qui me reste. Et que franchement, je ne suis pas d'accord avec leur jugement.  
- Je suis ta famille? Dit-elle, intriguée  
- Je sais que ça l'air complètement fou, répondis-je, puisque nous nous connaissons depuis seulement un mois, mais, d'une façon que j'ignore, je me suis attachée à toi à un point tell que tu es devenue un membre de ma famille, enfin le seul membre de ma famille qui me reste.  
- Merci, dit-elle simplement.  
- Au fait, dis-je, Jasper fait dire qu'il est horriblement désolé. Il ne voulait pas partir, il voulait rester avec toi, mais les autres n'ont pas voulu et ne lui ont pas laisser le choix. Et ne leur en veux pas, Belle, les Cullen ne veulent que ton bien.  
- Je sais. Dit-elle, toujours de sa voix absente. Je ne leur en veux pas, ils me manquent déjà énormément par contre.  
- Je sais, je suis désolée. Dis-je. Écoute, tu sembles encore très fatiguée. Tu devrais monter dormir un peu. Ça te ferait du bien.  
- Tu as raison. Dit-elle. Merci d'être avec moi.  
- Je ne te quitterais pour rien au monde. Dis-je. Enfin, sauf si tu me demande de partir.  
- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Dit-elle. À plus tard.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle remonte se coucher. J'entend la porte de sa chambre se refermer et je l'entend étouffer un cris de douleur. Cela me fait tellement mal de la voir souffrire ainsi. Si je retombe un jour sur Edward Cullen, je lui démolis le portrait. Il n'a pas idée du mal qu'il a bien pu lui faire. Je fixe mon regard sur la pluie qui tombe de l'autre côté de la vitre de la cuisine. Après un quart d'heure, je la sens enfin qui s'endors, plus épuisée que jamais. Je lui envoie une petite vague de calme pour qu'elle puisse dormir un peu mieux et retourne mon attention sur la pluie.

Quand je sort de ma contemplation, la nuit est tombée. Tout est calme dans la maison, Bella dort toujours. Elle semble agiter alors je monte voir et entrant dans la chambre, je la trouve en train de faire un cauchemar. Elle supplie Edward de ne pas partir. Je secoue la tête de dépit, il ne peut même pas la laissée dormir en paix. Je m'assoie près d'elle et lui envoie des vagues de calmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle replonge dans un sommeil tranquille. J'aimerais tant pouvoir lui éviter toute cette douleur, la rendre heureuse de nouveau. Courage, Bella, tout finira par s'arranger. Enfin, j'espère.


	7. Fuite

_**LE Blabla de Lily Jolie :** Hello tout le monde! Alors comment ça va? moi c'est super! Il fait beau et chaud après quinze jours de brume intensive, je vais voir Kiss à Québec la semaine prochaine et j'ai réussi à voler l'ordi familial! Que demander de plus? lol enfin, voilà le chapitre sept! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sinon, merci à tous, comme toujours, pour les reviews, alertes et favoris. Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir! Sinon, je profite de l'ordi et je m'en vais de ce pas écrire le chapitre huit! Je garantis pas la publication aujourd'hui mais il va être en bonne voie! Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture! Enjoy and review!_

* * *

**_Familia_**

**_  
Chapitre Sept : Fuite_**

Je n'en peux plus! Edward est partie depuis un long mois déjà et Bella ne sort pas de son mutisme. Elle est aussi absente qu'une automate et aussi muette qu'Helen Keller l'était. Rien ne semble pouvoir la faire sortir de ce silence qui est devenu oppressant. Elle fait tout ce que je lui demande sans rechigner, excepter ouvrire la bouche. Elle s'assoit des heures à la fenêtre de sa chambre et regarde tombée la pluie. Elle peut également passée une nuit entière assise dans son rocking-chair, le visage fermé et les yeux dans le vague. Ce que je ressens en elle est bien différent de ce qui l'habitait au début. La douleur lancinante et la tristesse écrasante ont laissées places au vide. Son cœur est, comment dire? Vide? Aucun sentiment ne l'habite. Elle semble anesthésiée. C'est réellement comme si Edward avait amené son âme. Un zombie semblerait avoir plus de vie qu'elle. Plus les jours passent et plus je m'inquiète. Et pas seulement pour elle.

En un mois, je n'avais reçu aucune nouvelle de Jasper si ce n'est quelques textos de quelques mots seulement disant qu'il était désolé de ne pouvoir appeler et qu'il espérait que nous allions bien. Rien de plus, rien de moins. J'en étais à me demander jusqu'où irait les Cullen, et Edward surtout, pour l'empêcher de nous parler. Cependant, je remercie le ciel de m'avoir donner ce don de copiste, au moins j'ai son don pour m'aider à savoir ce qu'elle ressent. Quoi que de ces temps si c'est le vide intersidéral alors…

Présentement, en ce samedi après-midi pluvieux, Bella est assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, comme toujours, et moi je lis dans le rocking-chair. Enfin, lire est un bien grand mot car j'en suis incapable, trop inquiète. En un mois, plus de quinze personnes sont mortes assassinée à Forks. Des meurtres de vampires à n'en pas douter. Des victimes totalement exsangue avec pour seul blessure des morsures à apparence humaine. J'ai essayée de garder Bella à la maison autant que possible, ce qui ne fut pas trop difficile vu son état d'anesthésiée. Mais, malgré tout, je sais que son odeur est partout en ville et que s'ils la sentent, ils accourront pour la tuée. En cent ans, je n'ai jamais rien sentis de pareil. Aucun des nombreux humains que j'ai connue ou ne serais-ce que croisé dans la rue n'avait une odeur pareil, alors je suis à peu près sûr qu'elle doit avoir un goût merveilleux et que cela est fort attirant pour un vampire non-végétarien. Les rares fois où Charlie rentre à la maison, je lui fais gentiment un bon repas et je le questionne sur l'enquête. Évidemment, il ne peut entré dans les détails, mais je réussis très bien à me les procurer moi-même, suffit juste de le focalisé sur le sujet pour ne pas avoir à chercher des heures pour rien. Enfin, je n'apprend jamais grand chose puisque les flics de la ville patinent, totalement dans le noir. Soudain, alors que je repensais à l'enquête, je perçu nettement un changement de sentiment venant de Bella. Relevant les yeux vers elle, je vois qu'elle a froncé les sourcils et qu'elle semble inquiète. Pour la première fois depuis un mois, elle ouvre la bouche.

- Lucy, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, il y a quelqu'un dehors qui se cache derrière les arbres de l'autre côté de la rue.  
- Écarte-toi de là! Dis-je, inquiète, en prenant sa place.

Je regarde dans la direction qu'elle m'indique et aperçois bien quelqu'un dans les arbres. Et ce n'est pas humain…Le vent est dans notre direction et je peux sentir l'odeur de l'intrus et il est bel et bien vampire. Un vampire que je ne connais pas d'ailleurs et qui semble être accompagné d'au moins quatre autres vampires tout aussi inconnus. Cinq vampire! C'est bien trop pour moi! J'ai beau avoir plusieurs pouvoir très pratique au combat et, en temps normal, ils ne m'auraient pas fait peur, mais je devais avant tout penser à la sécurité de Bella et en me battant, je ne pourrais pas le faire. Le mieux était de fuir, malheureusement. Rapidement, et silencieusement, je fourre des vêtements pelle-mêle dans le sac à dos de Bella, la fait s'habiller chaudement car il fait très froid en ce mois de novembre et courre me changer pendant qu'elle fait de même tout en restant attentive aux mouvements du petit groupe qui est dehors. Je change la jupe blanche et le débardeur blanc que je porte pour des skinny noirs, un pull-over col roulé noir en laine épaisse et des baskets puma noirs et blancs. J'attache mes cheveux roux en un chignon serré sur le haut de la tête et retourne trouver Bella dans sa chambre. Tout cela m'as pris en tout et pour tout, deux minutes et elle n'y a rien compris.

- Lucy! Dit-elle, Que se passe-t-il?  
- Moins fort! Dis-je en murmurant. Cela fait un mois que ton père travail sur une série de meurtre. Quinze personnes déjà sont mortes.  
- Quel est le rapport? Demande-t-elle, murmurant à son tour.  
- Ce sont des meurtres de vampire, Belle. Dis-je doucement. Victimes exsangues avec pour seule blessure une morsure à apparence humaine. Tout a commencé le surlendemain du départ des Cullen. La nouvelle a fait rapidement le tour de la communauté et ils se sont précipités. Un territoire presque vierge de meurtre vampirique est toujours attirant.  
- Mais pourquoi partons-nous? Demande-t-elle.  
- Ton odeur est la meilleure odeur de mortel que j'ai sentis en cent ans et je suis végétarienne. Dis-je calmement. Imagine l'attrait que tu représentes pour les non-végétarien!  
- Oh…dit-elle simplement.  
- J'ai jurée que je te protègerais toujours et que je veillerais sur toi. Dis-je. Ce que j'ai redouter pendant tout ce mois est finalement arrivé. Des vampires ont sentis ton odeur. Ils sont cinq dehors et je ne peux pas me battre et te protéger en même temps, alors on va fuir. On pas le choix.  
- Comment va-t-on faire? Dit-elle, inquiète. Ma camionnette ne nous sera pas d'une grande utilité et ta Porsche est K.O.. Et où on va?  
- Pour le comment, dis-je songeuse, tu va monter sur mon dos et je vais courir, c'est le moyen le plus rapide de nous éloigner. Je compte courir jusqu'à Seattle. Une fois là-bas, on prend l'avion jusqu'à Chicago.  
- Chicago? Demande-t-elle, curieuse.  
- J'ai une maison là-bas et je sais que nous y seront en sécurité. Dis-je. De là-bas, je vais tenter de contacter les Cullen. Ce qui ce passe ici devient sérieux.  
- Tu as raison! Dit-elle, inquiète pour les gens qu'elle connaît.

Je la regarde un court instant. Soudainement, ses traits semblent animés. Son air absent a disparue. À l'intérieur, sa tristesse et sa douleur sont revenues, mais moins forte, plus supportable. Je crois que je l'ai ramenée à la réalité. Bien qu'elle est encore loin d'être totalement guéri de lui, elle est sur la bonne voie et cela me soulage un peu. Je lui fais un petit sourire pour la rassurée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je doucement, ça va aller! Je te promet que tout ira bien.  
- Je sais. Dit-elle. J'ai confiance en toi, tout ira bien.  
- Je suis contente d'enfin entendre ta voix, ma Belle. Dis-je en souriant.  
- C'est grâce à ta présence. Dit-elle.  
- C'est drôle, dis-je, j'ai plus tôt l'impression d'avoir été inutile.  
- C'est complètement faux! Dit-elle. Tu as fait beaucoup avec ta simple présence.  
- J'en suis contente alors! Dis-je. Allez! On lève le camp!  
- Mais, pour Charlie! Dit-elle, effrayée.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-je. Je lui ai parlé avant qu'il parte ce matin et il ne compte pas rentré à la maison avant demain soir. Quand nous serons à Seattle, je l'appellerai pour lui dire que je t'amène te changer les idées et que nous avons aperçus des gens étranges près de la maison. Il sera prudent, ne t'en fait pas!  
- Okay. Dit-elle. On y va!

Elle passe le sac sur son dos et nous descendons. Grâce à mes dons, je sais que les cinq vampires sont toujours devant la maison et que la voie est libre par derrière. Nous sortons silencieusement de la maison par la cuisine. Bella est soudainement nerveuse. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas voyager à dos de vampire. Je lui envoie une vague de calme et lui murmure, si bas que seule elle peut entendre, que tout ira bien et de s'accrocher. Une fois bien en place, je vérifie encore une fois que la voie est libre et je m'élance. Immédiatement, cette sensation de liberté que j'éprouve à chaque fois que je cours se déverse dans mes veines. Malheureusement, se sentiment de profond bien être est teinté de danger car je sens qu'ils ont déjà repérer notre fuite. J'accélère et pousse ma puissance jusqu'au bout. Avec diverses petits dons, je tente de semer la confusion et de brouiller notre piste. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je suis totalement tendue et je pousse mes capacités jusqu'au bout. Je les sens se rapprocher de nous et cela me fait peur. Je ralentis un peu pour pouvoir me concentrer sur le don de Bella. Après plusieurs précieuses secondes, je réussi à étendre le bouclier qu'elle pensait que mental sur nos deux corps. Au moins, s'ils tentaient d'attaquer avec des dons, nous serions à l'abris. J'accélère brusquement car je les sens sur nos talons. Je sens à peine Bella resserrer ses bras autour de mon coup dans un étau de fer. Si j'Avais été humaine, elle m'aurait rapidement étouffée. Si j'avais été mortelle, j'aurai été paralysée tant la peur qui me serrait le ventre était grande.

Tout en courant pour sauver nos vies, je continue de semer embûches et confusion. Après une interminable heure de course, je les sens qui laisse finalement tomber la poursuite. D'après ce que je capte, je suis trop rapide et le jeu n'en vaux pas la chandelle. Je m'arrête un instant et laisse Bella descendre. J'ai beau être vampire et infatigable, arrêté après une course aussi effrénée fait du bien. Bella me questionne du regard et je lui assure rapidement que nous ne courrons plus aucun danger pour le moment.

Nous nous remettons en route après quelques minutes. Je ne tiens pas à m'attarder, au cas où. Je me remet à courir, mais plus doucement cette fois, me gorgeant du sentiment de liberté qui est de retour pour chasser la peur qui m'étreignait le cœur il y a pas si longtemps. Bella est aussi plus sereine. Après une heure encore de course, nous nous arrêtons aux abord de la ville pour prendre un taxis pour l'aéroport. Une autre heure plus tard et nous sommes assises dans un avion et Charlie est prévenu de notre départ. Épuisée, Bella sombre rapidement dans un sommeil aussi réparateur que peut être un sommeil dans un avion. Pendant que je caresse distraitement sa tête qui est posée sur mon épaule, je réfléchis à l'endroit où je l'amène. Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que cela soit bon, et pour elle et pour moi, mais c'est l'endroit le plus sûr que je connais. Cela fait cent ans que je ne suis pas retournée à Chicago et je savais que je devrais le faire tôt ou tard. J'aurai préféré tard ou du moins, dans d'autres circonstances. Enfin, nous verrons bien ce qui en résultera.


	8. Masen Mansion

_**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie :** Re bonjour tout le monde! Alors voici maintenant le chapitre huit! Huhu vous allez être heureux, il est plus long que les autres!! lol J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous saisirez les sentiments de Lucy dans ce chapitre. J'avoue que je me suis émeue à un moment loll C'est que notre Lucy fait face à ses démons. Enfin bonne lecture tout le monde et à bientôt pour le chapitre neuf!!_

* * *

**_Familia _**

**_  
Chapitre huit : Masen Mansion_**

Après un vol trop court à mon goût, nous voilà à Chicago. Un Taxis nous avait déposées tout au bout de Garden Street, devant une grille de fer forgé. Sur un vieil écriteau de métal rouiller par les années, on pouvait encore lire Masen Mansion. Je suis figée devant la grille depuis bientôt dix bonnes minutes. Je suis incapable de bouger et de pousser cette grille. Je sais que je dois entré, mais la peur me paralyse. Je sais que c'est idiot, mais tant de souvenir hantent ces lieux et c'est d'eux que j'ai peur. J'ai peur de perdre le contrôle de mes sentiments, j'ai peur de perdre toute la colère que j'ai contre Edward pour ne pouvoir que pleurer notre déchirure, j'ai peur du souvenir de mes parents, peur du souvenir de ma sœur, ma chère Lindsay, j'ai peur de tomber face a face avec mon passé, peur de tant de choses en fait. Je sens de la curiosité et de l'impatience émaner de Bella. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi je stagne devant cette grille. J'inspire profondément, et inutilement, et pousse finalement la grille. Je laisse passer Bella, entre à mon tour et referme la grille.

Devant nous s'étend un immense jardin envahis par la mauvaise herbe. Le magnifique jardin qui fut autrefois la fierté de ma mère n'était plus qu'un ramassis de ronce et d'herbe haute. Par contre, je suis sûr qu'elle raffolerait du chêne et du saule qu'elle avait fait planter quand j'avais 10 ans. Ce sont maintenant des arbres centenaires et ils sont immenses. La façade du manoir est couvert de vignes et de plantes grimpantes, on aperçois plus aucune des pierres qui forment cette maison. Je repère le chemin de gravier qui mène à la maison et je m'y engage sans un mot, Bella à ma suite. Arrivé sur le perron, face à la grande porte de chêne, je me tourne vers Bella pour enfin lui expliquer où nous sommes.

- Bienvenue au manoir Masen, Bella. Dis-je doucement.  
- Au manoir Masen? Demande-t-elle  
- C'est ici que j'ai grandis. Dis-je, nostalgique. Ce manoir appartenait à ma famille depuis la fondation de Chicago. Pardonne mon hésitation de tout à l'heure, mais je ne suis pas revenue ici en cent ans et, je dois avouer, que j'appréhende énormément d'entré dans cette maison.  
- Oh! S'exclame-t-elle. Je comprend mieux! Mais, pourquoi être venue ici alors?  
- Parce que je sais que nous serons en sécurité ici. Dis-je en soupirant. Ce domaine m'appartient depuis cent ans et personne ne vient jamais dans ce coin. Si jamais des vampires cherchent quand même à nous trouver, ils ne viendront jamais ici.  
- C'est fort probable en effet. Dit-elle.  
- Je vais t'avertir immédiatement, Bella. Dis-je doucement. Cette maison est bourrée de photographie d'Edward, de moi et du reste de notre famille. Ce que tu vas apprendre sur lui dans cette maison est probablement loin de ce que tu sais de lui. Je doute que tu sois prête à savoir tous cela, la séparation est trop récente, mais moi j'espère que cela t'aidera. Dans tout les cas, si la douleur est trop forte, nous partirons.  
- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Dit-elle, doucement. Il faut bien que j'avance, non? Il faut être confiant.  
- Je suis si contente de retrouver la Bella que j'ai connue avant les bêtises de mon frère! Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Bon, entrons alors!

Je déverrouille la porte et pousse le lourd battant. Devant nous se dévoile l'immense hall d'entré de marbre blanc et son tout aussi immense escalier central qui se séparait en deux escaliers menant de chaque côté du deuxième étage. Du côté droit du hall, la porte de la salle à dîné est ouverte et laisse apercevoir les fines boiseries de la salle. À gauche, les portes de verres du grand salon sont ternis par les années. La poussière flotte dans la lumière qui entre, diffuse, par la grande baie vitrée tout en haut de l'escalier. Je suis immobile sur le pas de la porte alors que Bella entre dans le hall, ébahie. Les souvenirs m'assaillent. Je me revoie, à 8 ans, courir dans le hall avec Eddie et Lindsay, qui elle avait 6 ans. On rit aux éclats en essayant d'attraper Maddie, le chaton que nous avions reçu pour notre anniversaire, Edward et moi. Ensuite, je suis plongée dans un autre souvenir. Je vois Edward, à environs 16 ans, entré avec une jolie fille et un beau jeune homme qui était son frère je crois. J'ai fréquentée ce garçon pendant qu'Eddie fréquentait la fille. Je me souviens que nous les avions largés en même temps, pour rire. Je revoie ensuite les visages de ma mère et de mon père, me souriant. Ils me manquent tellement ces deux-là, c'est incroyables. Bien qu'assaillie par les souvenirs, je me rend vite compte que cette maison plus que tout m'avait manquée pendant ce siècle. Je souris à ses souvenirs. Je sens que mes parents seraient heureux de me voir enfin de retour à la maison. Je secoue la tête pour m'extirper tant bien que mal de mes souvenirs pour poser mon regard sur une Bella émerveillée. Je rigole et m'approche d'elle qui est à l'autre bout de l'immense hall, devant les marches. Je sens sa grande curiosité.

- Alors, la maison te plait? Demandais-je en souriant.  
- T'appelle ça une maison?! S'exclame-t-elle. C'est un château! La maison de Charlie doit rentrer au moins vingt fois! Moi qui étais ébahie par la villa blanche des Cullen, cette maison est cent fois plus belle et plus grande!  
- Je sais, c'est immense ici! Dis-je en rigolant. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise.  
- Comment te sens-tu, Lucy? Dit-elle, inquiète pour moi.  
- Ça va! Dis-je avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai été assaillie par les souvenirs, mais je me suis rendu compte que cette maison, mon chez moi, m'avait énormément manquer pendant le siècle dernier. Je te fais visité le reste?  
- Bien sûr! Dit-elle, enjouée.

Je souris devant sa joie et l'entraîne vers la salle à manger, à droite. Je la fait entré dans cette grande pièce. Je lui explique que la salle à manger peut contenir aisément plus de vingt invités et qu'elle ne servait que pour les soirées mondaines que mes parents, en aristocrates qu'ils étaient, se faisaient un devoir de donner. Elle prend un moment pour regarder la pièce qui est, malgré la poussière, toujours aussi impressionnante. De fines boiseries sculptées recouvrent tous les murs et un immense lustre de cristal, aujourd'hui terni, pend du plafond au milieu de la table, encadré de part et d'autre de deux autre lustres moins important. Aux murs, des chandeliers d'argents avaient encore des restes de chandelles. L'immense table de chêne traversait le centre de la pièce. Derrière les vitres du vaisselier qui est au fond de la salle, on peut deviner les contours de l'argenterie. Je l'entraîne vers le fond de la pièce et la fait passer dans la cuisine par une petite porte dérobée.

La cuisine était très grande pour l'époque puisque mes parents y avaient fait installer une table avec suffisamment de place pour que toute la famille puisse y manger. Quand nous n'étions que nous cinq, nous ne mangions jamais dans cette immense salle à manger trop froide et impersonnelle. Bella fait la remarque que la cuisine aurait besoin d'une sérieuse mise à jour et j'éclate de rire. Bien qu'en avance sur son temps pour l'époque, c'est vrai qu'elle est maintenant cruellement désuète. Après avoir rapidement fait le tour de la cuisine, j'entraîne Bella dans une autre porte et traversons un petit corridor pour revenir dans le hall. Je l'amène de l'autre côté vers les portes vitrées. Nous avons commencer par le plus facile, deux pièces sans trop de souvenirs personnels. J'inspire un coup et ouvres les deux portes. Devant moi, le grand salon se dévoile, comme dans mon souvenir, mais en plus poussiéreux. Les tons pastels de bleu, de vert et de doré ont terni avec le temps, mais semble, par contraste, encore plus vivace qu'avant. Je dis à Bella, que comme la salle à manger, le grand salon était utilisé pour les réceptions. Les grand divans bleus dispersés à travers la pièce et les fauteuils de cuirs devant l'immense âtre. Des bibliothèques sur les murs et un phonographe dans un coin. En levant les yeux vers la cheminée, nous sommes dominées par l'immense portrait de famille fait par un peintre de renom de l'époque. Ma mère, magnifique femme rousse dont je suis le portrait crachée, est assise gracieusement dans un fauteuil Louis XIV. Elle portait sa si belle toilette violette, sa préférée. Derrière elle, a gauche, mon père. Droit et fier, mon père semble nous sourire de ce sourire si charmeur qui faisait craquer tout le monde et dont Edward avait hériter. Il portait, évidemment, un de ses costumes noires qu'il aimait tant. À son côté, vers le centre, se tenait Edward tout en classe, vêtu du même costume que mon père. Ses cheveux roux toujours aussi en bataille et le même sourire charmeur que mon père accroché au visage. À la droite derrière ma mère, se tenait ma petite sœur Lindsay. Elle avait héritée de la chevelure noire corbeau de notre père. Elle avait le même sourire tendre que notre mère et le même regard rieur qui semble fixé sur nous. Et entre Edward et elle, c'est moi qui se tien là, dans ma robe bleue satinée, les cheveux roux bouclés et remonter en une coiffure compliquée et avec un simple collier de perle au cou. J'ai le même regard rieur que ma sœur et le même sourire charmeur que mon frère et mon père. On peut voir, sur le dossier du fauteuil, ma main enlacée dans celle d'Edward. Il est aisé de sentir notre complicité dans ce tableau. Il était aisé de sentir tout l'amour et la joie qui liait notre famille. Cette toile avait été peinte à peine six mois avant notre mort.

Je m'arrache rapidement à la contemplation de se tableau pour m'asseoir sur un divan, dos à la toile. Tout cela est si loin et proche à la fois. Si douloureux et doux à la fois. Bella s'assoie à mes côtés et passe sa main dans mon dos. Quand elle propose de continuer la visite, j'accepte avec joie bien que je sais que le pire reste à venir. Je l'entraîne donc à l'étage en tenant sa main dans la mienne. Je l'amène tout d'abord vers l'aile est, à droite. C'est là que ce trouve la bibliothèque, la salle de musique, le boudoir de ma mère et le bureau de mon père. Je la fait entrée dans la bibliothèque en premier. Je sais qu'elle adore les livres et c'est pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée devant sa mine surprise. En fait, surprise n'est pas le mot. Elle a littéralement la bouche à terre et les yeux exorbités. La pièce est aussi grande que la salle à manger et le grand salon réunis. Les murs et le plus important de la pièce sont remplis d'étagères remplies de bouquins. L'odeur caractéristique des vieux livres a enveloppée la pièce. Un âtre immense se trouve au centre du coin pour les lecteurs où se trouve de grands fauteuils de cuir. Je souris en me souvenant à quel point ils étaient confortables. Bella parcourt rapidement les premiers rayons piaille de surprise devant les titres des volumes, leurs états et leurs âges. Je rigole et lui promet qu'elle pourra tous les lires si elle le veux et la tire par le bras pour la sortir de là.

Nous traversons le couloir pour entré, de l'autre côté, dans la salle de musique. Un grand piano à queue, celui d'Edward, trône sur une estrade dans un coin de la pièce. La flûte traversière de Lindsay siège sur son support juste à côté et mon violoncelle également. Je nous revoie jouer pendant des soirées de temps pour nos parents. Je me revoie également passée des heures à écouter et à regarder Edward jouer. Je nous revoie jouer ensemble du piano ou lui jouant et moi chantant. C'était nos moments privilégiés, où nous étions vraiment nous-même, où nous étions juste Sissi et Eddie. Je soupire de concert avec Bella. Je sens bien que le piano la trouble alors je l'attire à l'extérieur de la pièce. Quand même, je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour pouvoir revoir Edward jouer sur se piano.

Je lui montre rapidement le bureau de mon père et le boudoir de ma mère pour ensuite l'emmenée dans l'aile ouest où se trouve ma chambre, celle de mes parent, celle d'Edward et celle de Lindsay en plus de deux chambres d'amis. Cependant, arrivée face à la porte de ma chambre, je suis incapable d'entré. Je suis figé devant cette porte, lutant contre les sanglots. Je sens soudainement de la compassion et de la tristesse venant de Bella alors qu'elle pose sa main chaude sur mon bras.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de visité les chambres tout de suite. Dit-elle doucement. Tu n'es visiblement pas prête et je crois que je ne le suis pas encore. Contentons-nous des chambres d'amis, d'accord?  
- Tu as entièrement raison, Belle. Dis-je en soupirant. Merci.  
- Ce n'est rien et c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier tu sais! Dit-elle en rigolant.

Je lui montre la chambre verte et la chambre rouge, nommées par leur couleur prédominante, et elle choisi la verte. Je la regarde ranger tranquillement les quelques vêtements que j'ai mis dans son sac. Je sens en elle une réelle évolution. En quelques heures, elle est passé d'état végétatif à ado déprimée, état nettement mieux pour elle. Alors que je la regarde faire, je me dis que peut-être que cette maison l'aidera. Je soupire et, pendant qu'elle termine, j'attrape mon cellulaire et compose un numéro. Mon interlocuteur me répond à la troisième sonnerie.

- Carlisle Cullen. Répond-t-il.  
- Carlisle, c'est Lucy. Dis-je, déterminée. Il faut qu'on parle!  
- Lucy? Dit-il surpris. Bella va bien? Il ne lui est rien arrivée?  
- Bien, c'est relatif. Dis-je, essayant de contrôler la colère que je sens en moi. Mais son état est entre autre un sujet que nous devons aborder. Face à face si possible.  
- Est-elle si mal? Dit-il.  
- Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'elle a endurer pendant ce dernier mois. Dis-je en lançant à Bella un regard triste.  
- Très bien. Dit-il pensif. Visiblement, nous avons fait le mauvais choix pour elle.  
- C'est pas comme si on ne vous avait rien dit. Dis-je.  
- Tu as raison. Dit-il. Nous aurions dû mieux considérer les propos de Jasper.  
- Ne vous en voulez pas, Carlisle. Dis-je en sentant sa culpabilité à distance. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Je suis la seule à réellement connaître Edward et sans doute la seule également, quoi que vous pouvez en dire, qui ai entièrement confiance en Jasper. Vous ne pouviez pas vous douter qu'il aurait raison.  
- Quand même, dit-il, triste, j'aurais dû penser que Bella ne fait jamais rien comme les autres. Enfin, si tu veux une rencontre face à face nous revenons à Forks dans la nuit.  
- Si vous avez envie de tomber sur une bande de vampire ayant prit votre territoire, libre à vous. Dis-je avec un sourire en coin. Si vous voulez nous voir, c'est à Chicago que vous devrez venir!  
- Chicago? Dit-il surpris.  
- N'oubliez pas, Carlisle, que je suis née ici! Dis-je un rire dans la voix.  
- D'accord, alors! Dit-il. Je réserve de se pas des places sur un vol. Nous devrions être à Chicago à l'aurore. Où doit-on se rendre?  
- Dites simplement Garden Street à Edward et il vous mènera jusqu'ici. Dis-je.  
- Très bien, alors à demain Lucy! Dit-il.  
- À demain, Carlisle. Répondis-je. Au fait! Inutile de vous demander de faire un breafing à Edward et de lui demander de se tenir tranquille.  
- Ne t'en fait pas, je me charge de lui. Répondit Carlisle. Et dit à Bella que je suis désolé.  
- C'est noté! Dis-je. Au revoir!  
- Au revoir, Lucy! Dit-il.

Je soupire et me tourne vers Bella qui attend impatiemment. Je lui fait un petit résumé de ma conversation avec Carlisle. Elle soupire à son tour. La journée de demain sera difficile à n'en pas douter. Après avoir discuter encore un peu et manger, je fais chauffer de l'eau pour ensuite faire couler un bain pour Bella pour qu'elle puisse se relaxer et bien dormir par la suite. Il est à peine 20h00 quand elle se met au lit et s'endort comme une bûche. Je la regarde dormir un moment, puis décide de partir flâner dans la maison. Je crois que la journée de demain sera pleine de rebondissement.


	9. Rencontre au sommet

_**Le Blabla de Lily Jolie :** Coucou tout le monde! Je vous poste aujourd'hui le chapitre neuf! C'est domage cette histoire tire déjà vers la fin. Plus que cinq ou six chapitres maximum. Enfin, après je vais tenté de retrouver l'inspiration pour When my heart stop beating! lol Bon pour les prochaines maj, je ne peux rien vous promettre de précis puisque mon week-end est charger ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la semaine prochaine. Au mieux, mardi prochain, au pire le week-end prochain. Je vais en vacance sans mon portable alors sa risque de ne pas écrire fort! lol Enfin, je vous laisse à votre lecture, au moins je vous laisse un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres ^.^! Enjoy and Review!_

* * *

**_Familia_**

**_  
Chapitre Neuf : Rencontre au sommet_**

Comme je nous savais en parfaite sécurité ici, j'ai quittée Bella après qu'elle se soit endormie. J'étais tellement nerveuse que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de bouger. Au final, presque toutes les pièces principales sont propres, plus aucune trace de poussière et toutes les fenêtres sont bien propres. J'ai même eu le temps d'aménager un semblant de chemin au travers des herbes hautes et des ronces dans le jardin. Bien sûr, j'ai tout fait cela à vitesse vampirique. On aurait dit que j'étais montée sur une pile. Présentement, je regarde l'aurore se lever sur Chicago, assise sur le haut mur de pierre qui entoure la propriété, attendant nos visiteurs. C'est étrange comme un lever de soleil peut être bien plus beau que partout ailleurs quand on se sens chez sois. Quoi qu'il en sois, j'avais toujours aimer regarder le soleil se lever l'été, assise quelque part dans le parc, et c'est avec un certain plaisir que je retrouve cette habitude. Soudainement, alors que le soleil continue son ascension, je vois sept silhouettes se dessiner. Les voilà. Je les regardes approcher et plus ils sont proches, plus Edward ralentis et reste derrière. Sans doute que ce manoir lui fera le même coup qu'à moi. Je suis curieuse de voir ce qui passera devant ses yeux. Ils s'arrêtent finalement devant les grilles et ne semblent pas m'avoir vue. Alors que j'allais parler, Carlisle pose une question à Edward.

- Où sommes-nous, Edward? Demande-t-il  
- Bienvenue au manoir Masen. Dis-je en sautant en bas du mur. Bienvenue chez moi.  
- Lucy! S'exclame Jasper en venant me prendre dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu?  
- Bonjour, Jasper! Dis-je avec un petite sourire. Pas trop mal, j'ai l'impression que Belle reprend un peu du poil de la bête.  
- Comment va-t-elle? Demande-t-il, inquiet.  
- Mal, tu t'en doute, dis-je, mais elle a enfin ouvert la bouche et les sentiments venant d'elle sont moins forts, alors je suppose qu'elle remonte la pente.  
- Comment cela, elle a enfin ouvert la bouche? Demande Esmée, inquiète.- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dis-je, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour parler de ce que j'ai à vous dire.  
- On te suit. Dit Carlisle.  
- Si quelqu'un pouvait tirer Edward par le bras pour qu'il entre, se serait une bonne idée! Dis-je. Sinon il va stagner ici pendent un moment.

Sans un mot de plus, j'ouvre la grille et les laisses passer devant moi. Emmett tire Edward par le bras et je sens que ce dernier n'a vraiment pas envie d'être ici. Il me lance un regard suppliant et je ne peux que lui en renvoyer un satisfait de sa souffrance. Je n'ai jamais eu le pardon facile et il le sait alors il détourne le regard de moi pour suivre Emmett. Une fois la grille fermée, je les précède jusqu'à la maison où, encore une fois, je les fais passer devant moi avant de refermer la porte. Je me concentre un instant sur Bella pour m'assurer qu'elle dort encore. Comme elle semble agitée, je lui envoie un vague de calme et m'assure ainsi qu'elle dormira encore un peu. Si je peux lui éviter le plus longtemps possible cette rencontre, je vais le faire.

Je me tourne vers les autres et remarque qu'Edward a le regard dans le vague et semble fort troublé. Je lui dit simplement de nous rejoindre au salon quand il aura fini et que s'il ose monter à l'étage, il est mort. Il fait vaguement signe qu'il a compris et j'amène les autres au grand salon. Évidemment, ils stop tous devant le portrait de famille. Je secoue la tête, les contournes et va m'asseoir dos au tableau. Après l'avoir observé un temps, les Cullen prennent place de part et d'autre de moi. Je les regardes en silence pendant un moment. Ce que je capte d'eux n'est que tristesse et culpabilité. Jasper peut bien avoir son air torturé! Ils aiment tous Bella comme l'une d'entre eux, étrangement Jasper plus que les autre. Mystère à résoudre au près de mon frère qui d'ailleurs me lance un regard de questionnement. Il a dû sentir mon étonnement et ma curiosité. Je lui répond mentalement que certain de ses sentiments m'ont simplement surpris et s'il avait pu, je suis certaine qu'il serait rouge comme une tomate. Je lui souris et l'instant d'après, Alice pose une question

- Pourquoi Edward est figé depuis cinq minutes dans le hall? Dit-elle  
- Cela fait plus de cent ans qu'il n'est pas venu ici. dis-je. Ce manoir est remplis de souvenir, le tableau derrière moi en est la preuve. Revenir ici après tout ce temps n'est pas facile. Cela m'a fait le même effet hier  
- Oh! Dit-elle simplement.  
- Bon entrons donc dans le vif du sujet. Dit Carlisle. De quoi voulais tu qu'on parle?  
- De plusieurs choses qui mènent à une seule. Dis-je. Votre retour à Forks.  
- Nous sommes partis pour une bonne raison et tu la connais. Dit-il. Nous ne pouvons pas revenir là-dessus, elle ne nous le pardonnera pas.  
- C'est plutôt le contraire, dis-je en tentant de retenir ma colère. Cependant, je ne commencerai pas par Bella, je risque de me mettre en colère. La première raison qui fait que je vous demande cela concerne la vie de tout les habitants de Forks.  
- De tout les habitants? Demande Esmée  
- En effet. Dis-je. La nouvelle de votre départ a rapidement fait le tour de la communauté vampire du coin et ils sont ravis. Un territoire presque vierge de meurtre vampirique? Rien de plus alléchant. Ce qui résulte à un total de quinze morts pour un seul mois. À se rythme, la population sera décimée en un rien de temps. Votre présence à Forks protégeait les habitants en partant de Forks jusqu'à Port Angeles. Le chef Swan est dépassé par les évènements et par la panique qui s'installe en ville. On parle déjà du tueur en série le plus dangereux qu'ai connu la ville. Les journaux l'ont appeler le tueur vampire. Remarquez, ils sont totalement dans la mire, mais le fait est que si vous ne revenez pas, les vampires continueront allègrement leur massacre. Et Bella ne pourra pas rentrer chez elle.  
- Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas rentré? Demanda Alice.  
- Vous savez comme moi que le sang de Bella a un parfum plus alléchant que la plus part des mortels. Dis-je. Pour nous, cela ne fait pas grand différence puisque nous sommes végétariens, mais pour ces vampires se nourrissant de sang humain…Je n'ai pas quitté Bella d'une semelle pendent tout le mois qui viens de passer tant je craignais qu'ils ne l'attaque. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous sommes ici. Ils ont trouvés sa trace hier et nous ont forcés à fuir. À cinq contre un, Bella n'aurait pas survécue. Et il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'ils nous rattrapent. Si ça aurait été le cas, nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui.  
- Seigneur, c'est de notre faute tout cela! S'exclama Esmée, horrifiée.  
- Indirectement, dis-je, mais ne culpabilisez pas pour cela, ce ne sont que des conséquences incontrôlables d'un choix. Cela arrive à chaque fois que nous faisons un choix, parfois plus grave, parfois moins. Seulement, nous ne nous en rendons généralement pas compte.  
- Tu crois? Demande-t-elle  
- J'en suis certaine. Dis-je. Au paravent, vous avez habités dans des grandes villes. Ce genre de meurtre dû avoir lieu, seulement c'est passé plus inaperçu. Enfin, cela constitue quand même un bon point pour vous ramener en ville. D'autre part, il y a Bella.  
- C'est pour elle que nous sommes partis à la base! Dit Alice.  
- Et c'es la plus grosse erreur que vous ayez fait si vous voulez mon avis. Dis-je, un brin froide. Grâce à un don que j'ai copié il y a près d'un demi siècle, vous allez voir dans vos têtes mes souvenirs concernant le mois qui vient de s'écouler. Et comme j'ai utilisé presque sans arrêt le don de Jasper, vous allez avoir en prime les sentiments de Bella.  
- J'ai manqué quelque chose? Demande Edward en entrant dans le salon, évitant soigneusement le tableau.  
- Quinze morts à Forks à cause de notre départ sinon pas grand chose! S'exclama Jasper, sardonique.  
- Quinze morts? S'exclame Edward  
- On t'expliquera cela plus tard. Intervins-je, impatiente. Assied-toi, le voyage dans mes souvenirs sera sans doute rude.

Et sans attendre, trop pressée d'en finir, je les plonges dans mes souvenirs. Alors qu'eux sont totalement immergés, moi je suis toujours dans la réalité bien que les souvenirs défilent en arrière-plan dans ma tête. La première semaine vient de se terminer et je sursaute en entendant Bella entré dans le salon. Elle sursaute à son tour en les voyants. Je me lève et viens la prendre rapidement dans mes bras. Je lui murmure que tout ira et lui explique ce qu'ils sont entrains de vivre. Elle frissonne au souvenir de ce qu'ils voient. Alors que la dernière semaine s'enclenche dans leur tête après vingt minutes, je fais asseoir Bella dans le fauteuil où j'étais et je me pose sur l'accoudoir. Geste plus ou moins conscient de protection.

Doucement, ils reviennent finalement parmi nous. Nous pouvons voir, Bella et moi, leur visages se déformer par la tristesse et la douleur. Ils sont tous horrifiés par ce qu'ils ont vécus. Bella est tendu à mes côtés, mais quand elle voit Esmée ce mettre à sangloter, une bouffée d'amour pour cette famille l'envahie et elle se précipite vers Esmée pour la prendre dans ses bras. Cette dernière sursaute en voyant Bella, mais s'accroche à elle aussi fort qu'elle le peut sans lui faire mal. Finalement, Bella embrasse Esmée sur la joue et passe dans les bras de Carlisle. Puis vient Alice, puis Rosalie, Emmett et, enfin, Jasper. Elle les embrasses tous sur la joue et leur murmure qu'elle les aimes plus que tout et qu'elle ne leur en veux pas. Au moment où elle embrasse Jasper sur la joue, je sens un doux sentiment qui s'immisce en lui doucement. Maintenant j'en suis certaine, Jasper est amoureux de notre Bella. Enfin, pour l'instant j'espère qu'il sait bien garder ses pensées loin d'Edward. Bella revient finalement s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en omettant volontairement Edward. Je suis soulagée de voir que cette rencontre n'aura pas eu sur Bella les effets que je redoutais. Savoir qu'ils l'aiment tous comme des fous et qu'elle fait partie des leurs lui a fait un grand bien. Une partie importante de sa tristesse et de sa douleur est partie. Il ne reste plus que la peine d'amour que lui a causé Edward et elle s'en remettra. Avec l'aide de Jasper d'après ce que me dit mon intuition. Enfin, je souris doucement et reprend la parole.

- Je crois pouvoir dire qu'une image vaux bien mile mots. Dis-je. Je suis quand même désolé de ne pas vous avoir plus préparer à ce que vous avez vue, mais je crois que cela n'aurais pas eu le même effet. Toujours est-il que j'ai terminé mon plaidoyer, si vous me permettez l'expression, concernant votre retour à Forks.  
- Si vous me permettez, dit soudainement Bella, je veux vous demander personnellement de revenir. J'ai besoin de vous tous. Je pensais que tout l'amour que je ressentais n'était que pour Edward, mais je me suis rendu compte, après votre départ à tous, que vous m'étiez indispensable, qu'une bonne partie de cet amour était pour vous. Vous êtes devenus ma famille. Vous avez fait de ma vie ce qu'elle est maintenant et malgré les embûches, je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde. Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de vous perdre à nouveau. Vous êtes ma raison de vivre, tout simplement. Ma chère Lucy, ma sœur, a beaucoup fait pour moi ce dernier mois, mais pour m'en sortir totalement, pour oublier Edward, j'ai besoin de vous, de votre présence, de votre amour. Je vous en supplie, ne me laisser plus seule.

Tout ce passe ensuite très vite. Alice, Emmett, Esmée, Rosalie et Jasper se précipite sur Bella. Cela se termine en un gros câlin de groupe. Carlisle les regardent tous et je peux lire dans ses yeux que plus jamais il ne quittera Bella. Plus rien au monde ne sera assez fort pour séparer sa troisième fille du reste de la famille. Alors que tout ce beau monde empiler sur mon pauvre fauteuil rigole, j'entend la porte du salon grincé doucement et je lève les yeux à temps pour voir la chevelure rousse d'Edward dans l'entrebâillement. Carlisle esquisse un geste pour le rejoindre, mais je lui fait comprendre mentalement que c'est à moi de régler cela. Je lui conseil plutôt de profiter du moment de joie qui se déroule sous nos yeux.

Je sort du salon et me dirige directement à l'étage, aile est. Je sais très bien où est Edward. Arrivée devant la porte de la salle de musique, je la pousse doucement et le trouve assis au piano, caressant doucement les touches d'ivoires. Je n'ai peut-être pas le pardon facile, mais je sais qu'avec lui je ne peux pas rester fâchée bien longtemps. Je m'approche donc doucement et prend place à côté de lui sur le banc et pose mes doigts sur le clavier. Je commence une douce mélodie que nous avions jadis composé ensemble. Rapidement, ses doigts se joignent aux miens et la mélodie s'élève, complète, douce et joyeuse. Nous la jouons au complet puis laissons le silence revenir, paisible. Si j'ai choisie de jouer cette pièce en particulier c'était pour lui faire comprendre que, malgré tout, il demeure mon frère jumeau, ma moitié, une partie importante de moi. C'était le moyen que nous avions trouvés, à l'époque, pour s'excuser et se réconcilier. Quand on s'engueulait on finissait toujours par venir ici et celui qui était en tord, l'autre, ou même les deux, débutait cette pièce et tout était oublier près. Alors que nous sommes encore silencieux, je pose ma tête sur son épaule, comme je l'ai fais si souvent. Et lui passe son bras autour de ma taille, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Il m'embrasse le sommet de la tête puis prend la parole, murmurant doucement.

- Tu n'as pas oubliée? Dit-il  
- Comment aurais-je pu? Dis-je simplement  
- Je suis désolé. Dit-il simplement  
- Je sais, tu es pardonné. Dis-je.  
- Mais elle, elle ne me le pardonnera pas. Dit-il, la voix immensément triste. Tout à l'heure, elle ne ma même pas vue.  
- Bien sûr qu'elle t'a vue. Dis-je. Comment pourrait-elle faire autrement. Seulement, elle n'était pas prête à te parler. Tu lui as fait énormément de mal, tu sais. Elle s'en remettra et te pardonnera, elle pardonnera toujours tout à tout le monde. Mais elle ne te reviendra jamais, Eddie. Elle t'aimera toujours énormément et tu auras toujours une place importante dans son cœur, mais il te faudra te contenter de cela. Je crois malheureusement que tu n'es pas celui que lui réserve le destin.  
- Tu dois avoir raison, comme toujours. Dit-il, résigné. Avec tout cela, tu dois croire que je n'ai pas changer du tout.  
- Bien sûr que non! Dis-je. J'ai pu constater moi-même à quel point tu avais changer. Pendant le mois qui vient de s'écouler, je me suis forcée à croire que tu n'avais pas changer et j'étais en colère contre toi. En fait, j'avais besoin de cette colère, c'est ce qui m'a aider à tenir le coup et à aider Bella du mieux que j'ai pu. Mais tu as changer, Edward, mais pas totalement. Encore beaucoup de chose qui faisait de toi qui tu étais à l'époque sont présente, mais beaucoup de chose nouvelles ont prit place. Par contre, il y a encore certains trucs qui te font défaut!  
- Quoi donc? Dit-il, surpris. Tu es un incorrigible séducteur, Caz! Tu n'as jamais appris ce que voulais dire le mot aimer, alors tu as encore moins appris à aimer! C'est ce qui a mener à toute cette situation. Mais je ne suis pas moins fière de ce que tu es devenue Edward. Et je suis certaine que maman, papa et Lindsay seraient très fiers eux aussi.  
- Tu crois? Dit-il, ému  
- J'en suis sûr! Dis-je, émue également.  
- Moi aussi je suis très fier de toi, Sissi. Dit-il doucement. Et eux aussi sans doute.  
- Je l'espère. Dis-je. J'ai le sentiment que tout ira bien désormais. Je suis heureuse d'être venue à Forks car j'y ai trouvée une nouvelle sœur et un nouveau frère en plus de te retrouver toi.  
- Tu as trouvée une famille, Sissi. Dit-il en m'embrassant le front.  
- Je sais. Dis-je. Et j'ai le sentiment que les temps à venir seront amusant.  
- Vraiment? Dit-il, avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu sais que je ne sais pas?  
- Je crois savoir qui le destin a prévue pour Bella. Dis-je avec un sourire en coin. Et je crois que je vais m'amuser à les mettre ensemble.  
- Et moi, dit-il après un temps de réflexion, je vais t'aider! Je lui dois bien cela!  
- Ça va être amusant! Dis-je en tapant des mains comme une gamine.  
- Méga flash back! Dit-il en riant! Tu as fait exactement ce que tu faisais quand tu avais trouvée une nouvelle cible!  
-Oh! Tu as appris à parler comme tout le monde? Dis-je en riant! Allez, vient! On devrait aller les retrouver!  
- Mais attend! S'écria-t-il. Dit-moi au moins qui on doit caser avec Bella!  
- Tu lâches prise toujours aussi vite toi! Dis-je, en souriant.  
- Ce sera un peu plus long avec elle, dit-il, pensif, mais le meilleur moyen d'avancer c'est de mettre un pied devant l'autre!  
- Toi et tes proverbes stupides! Dis-je en riant.

Je me lève et lui attrape la main pour descendre en bas. Je suis contente de m'être réconcilier avec lui. L'avenir s'annonce bien pour nous tous. Même si les jours et les semaines à venir ne seront pas facile ni de tout repos, tout finira par s'arranger. En arrivant au salon, on se mêle à la bonne humeur général et la journée promet d'être l'une des meilleures depuis un bon moment! Oui, le futur sera heureux pour nous tous. J'en suis certaine.


	10. Souvenirs

_**Chronique de Lily : **Helllo tout le monde! Me revoilà après une éternité! Voici donc le chapitre 10 de Familia ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et que Jay ne m'en voudra pas trop de ne pas avoir updater destinées entrelacées XD lol Bonne lecture et a bientôt ...enfin j'espère XD_

* * *

**Familia  
**

**Chapitre dix : Souvenirs**

Après avoir attrapé la main d'Edward, je le tire à ma suite hors de la salle de musique en riant comme je l'ai fais si souvent après nos disputes. C'est maintenant que je me rends compte que mon frère m'a manqué. Je rigole encore plus en descendant les marches car il rigole lui aussi. C'est comme si nous étions retournés cent ans plus tôt, comme si nous partions à la chasse comme il se plaisait à dire à l'époque. C'était comme si nous étions de nouveau ces jeunes mortels insouciants et libres, comme si nous étions à nouveau Edward et Lucy Masen, simplement nous. Je m'attendais presque, en arrivant en bas, de voir arrivé ma mère ou ma sœur qui se demandait pourquoi nous étions si joyeux, comme à chaque fois. Seulement, c'est le reste du clan Cullen que nous trouvons en bas avec Bella. Nous nous arrêtons près d'eux en tentant de stopper nos rires. Seulement, les têtes d'ahuris qu'ils ont ne nous aident pas et nous éclatons de rire de plus belle.

- Désolé pour ça! Dis-je en me calmant doucement.  
- À ce qu'on peut voir, sa va bien pour vous deux! Dit Emmett en souriant  
- Non, tu crois? Dis-je, un brin ironique. Sérieusement, je n'ai jamais réussi à resté fâcher contre lui bien longtemps. On a discuté, réglés quelques points et voilà.  
- Dites donc! S'exclama Alice. On oublie vite par chez vous!  
- Le pardon ne signifie pas nécessairement l'oublie. Dis-je doucement. Et il le sait. Mais comme Edward vient de me dire, le meilleur moyen d'avancer est encore de mettre un pied devant l'autre!  
- Et toi qui riais de mes proverbes stupides! S'exclama Edward en riant.  
- Vous n'avez pas tord, tout les deux! Dit alors Bella. Edward…Je, pardonne-moi de t'avoir ignoré tout à l'heure.  
- Ce n'est rien tu sais. Dit-il doucement. Même si les mots n'effaceront rien, ce serait quand même à moi de te présenter des excuses.  
- Il n'y a pas d'excuse à faire. Dit-elle en souriant doucement. J'ai compris plusieurs choses en discutant avec les autres, tout à l'heure. Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être le mieux. Tu avais de bonnes intentions. Il ne faut pas oublier que j'ai tendance à ne jamais réagir comme tout le monde. J'ai compris que si j'ai réagis si durement c'est que j'étais perdue dans mes sentiments, tout ce que je croyais ressentir que pour toi était pour vous tous. Si tout avait été plus clair pour moi, j'aurais mieux vécu tout cela. Ne te rend pas mal pour ma douleur, car j'en suis responsable en grande partie. Comme l'a dit Lucy tout à l'heure. Le meilleur moyen d'avancé est encore de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Je sais que tout ira bien, mais à une seule condition.  
- Laquelle? Demande Edward, curieux, comme nous tous d'ailleurs.  
- Que tu passes par dessus tout ça avec moi. Dit-elle en souriant. On repart sur de nouvelles bases! Alors, amis?  
- Bien sur! Dit-il en souriant.

Elle lui tend la main et il la serre doucement. Bella éclate de rire et je sens mon cœur se gonfler de joie et de soulagement. Tout ira bien pour elle, maintenant c'est sûr! Tous satisfait du dénouement, le reste du clan Cullen applaudit en riant le petit discours de Bella. Les applaudissements arrêtent et je sens la curiosité de la petite assemblée hormis Bella et Edward. Je rigole et leur demande ce qui leur traverse la tête.

- Bon, dis-je les points sur les hanches et tentant de ne pas rire, qu'est-ce qui vous traverse l'esprit? On peut sentire votre curiosité à deux kilomètres à la ronde!  
- C'est vraiment ici que vous avez grandis, Edward et toi? Demanda Alice  
- Je crois que le tableau de famille dans le grand salon le prouve, dis-je en riant, mais oui, c'est bien ici que nous sommes nés.  
- C'est vraiment étrange d'être ici après tout ce temps! S'exclama Edward. Moi, je me demande dans quel état est ma chambre!  
- Probablement dans l'état où tu l'as quitté, dis-je limite écroulée de rire, c'est-à-dire en bordel!- Tu peux bien parler! Dit-il, faussement vexé, la tienne ne devrait pas être mieux!  
- Ah! ça non! Dis-je en riant. La mienne doit être en parfait ordre!  
- Et si on allait voir? Propose-t-il en souriant!  
- Et bien, dis-je, pourquoi pas!

Et comme deux gamins, nous nous élançons dans les escaliers en riant, vers l'aile ouest. On entend les autres éclatés de rire avant de nous suivre. Je crois que je n'avais pas été aussi heureuse depuis un bon moment. Arrivé devant les portes, et après l'avoir joué a roche papier ciseaux, nous entrons dans la chambre d'Edward qui est … dans un bordel étonnant! J'éclate de rire alors que lui ne sais plus où se mettre. D'ordinaire si à l'ordre, il a fallu que nous tombions sur un des rares moments où il n'a pas fait son ménage! Sa chambre était grande, une grande porte fenêtre faisait face à la porte où nous étions. Sur le mur de droite, un grand lit à baldaquin de bois sombre trônait avec ce qui semblait être ce qui fut un jour des rideaux rouges. Les draps et l'édredon, passablement défraichis et décolorés, étaient roulés en boule au pied du lit alors que les oreillés étaient entassés à la tête. En face du grand lit, sur le mur gauche, un grand bureau de travail en chêne côtoyait la porte du dressing. Des piles de papiers jaunies et de vieux livres couvraient pêle-mêle le bureau. Deux grands fauteuils de cuirs noirs, que je me rappellait être très confortable, encadrait une petite table basse au cendre de la pièce, devant la porte-fenêtre. Et ici et là, des vêtements et diverses objets couvraient le sol et les meubles. Je lève les yeux vers les mures qui avaient un jours été d'un beau jaune éclatant et vit les peintures que notre mère avait fait et qu'Edward aimait tellement. Soudain, le rire flûté d'Alice et le rire chantant de Bella me sortirent de mes rêveries. S'il avait pu, Edward serait assurément rouge tomate. Les rires des filles durent le sortir lui aussi de rêveries quelconque puisqu'il s'élançe et s'active afin de mettre de l'ordre. J'éclate de rire avec les autres alors qu'Emmett fait un de ces commentaires dont il a l'habitude.

- Alors, alors! S'exclame-t-il. Le grand Edward, roi de l'ordre, de l'organisation et de la propreté serait finalement un mec normal?  
- Gna gna gna! Fait Edward, très mature. Nous avions des domestiques pour faire le ménage, mais quand je suis tombé malade, ils ont rapidement arrêtez de venir dans ma chambre et étant cloué au lit, je ne pouvais pas faire le moi-même!  
- Remarquez que, dis-je, même si nous avions des domestiques il repassait toujours derrière eux car ça ne lui plaisait jamais!  
- On le reconnait mieux là! Rigola Alice!

Après ce petit intermède, Edward fait « visiter » sa chambre aux autres. Il présente fièrement aux autres les toiles colorées de notre mère et montre à Bella les romans qu'il possédait l'époque. Les petites couinements aigues qu'elle émettet me disent qu'elle est ravie de ce qu'elle trouve. Aussi, à sa place, je serais assez heureuse en trouvant des premières éditions de Roméo et Juliette et des Hauts des hurlevents, ses deux œuvres préférées! Alice, elle c'est fouré le nez dans le dressing d'Edward et je la sens ravie des vêtements d'époques qu'elle y trouve. Finalement le tour de sa chambre est fait et nous sortons pour traverser la porte d'en face, ma chambre.

En fait, elle est très semblable à celle d'Edward. Une porte-fenêtre face à l'entrée, un grand baldaquin à droite et un bureau à gauche près de la porte du dressing. On ajoute une bibliothèque en haut du bureau et nous changeons les fauteuils de cuirs pour des fauteuils de velours vert émeraude et une table basse en bois sombre. Les murs étaient jadis du même vert émeraude que les fauteuils, le plafond argenté tout comme le tapis et les moulures. Les rideaux et les draps de mon lit étaient de satin argenté et l'édredon de satin émeraude. Les nombreux coussins étaient verts et argents. Contrairement à la chambre d'Edward, la même était dans un ordre impécable et, étrangement, les couleurs des murs et des tissus semblaient moins défraichis que ceux d'Edward. Un sourire flotte sans doute sur mes lèvre car je suis vraiment heureuse d'être ici . Je m'approche doucement de mon bureau et récupère un cadre avec une vieille photographie en noir et blanc. Ma belle Lindsay était assise sur le banc de pierre dans le jardin et me souriant gentiment. Ma petite sœur était également ma meilleure amie et elle me manque énormément. Je repose le cadre et passe doucement mes doigts sur les livres de ma bibliothèque. Baudelaire, Rimbault, Verlaine, Mallarmé, Poe, Balzac, Zola, Dumas, Wells, Verne et tant d'autres. La lecture avait été ma passion. Quelques unes de mes esquisses plus tout a fait visible étaient encore sur mon bureau. Des dessins de ma sœur, mon frère, ma mère et mon père réalisé par moi. Je délaisse finalement mon bureau et fait un sourire à Alice qui me rejoint de sa démarche sautillante et nous allons vers mon dressing.

Si elle avait été enchantée par celui d'Edward, elle est maintenant complêtement babas devant le miens qui est immense. Toutes mes toilettes sont encore suspensues sur leurs ceintres. Les couleurs sont plus ternes et les tissus abimés mais elles me rappellent tant de souvenir! Je m'approche vers le meuble du fond et ouvre le premier tirroir. Sur un tapis de veloir noir, des dixaines de boucles d'oreilles en or, argents, perles et autres sont accompagnés de mes bracelets jadis étincellant d'argent et d'ors certient de diamant, d'émeraude, de saphirs et de tant d'autres pierres précieuses. Je referme ce tirroir sous les yeux ébahis d'Alice, de Rosalie, d'Esmée et Bella pour ouvrire le second tirroir, celui qui renferme mes colliers. Tous accordés aux bracelets et aux boucles d'oreilles, ils sont encore beau malgré les années. Alors que je les caresses doucement de mes doigts la tête dans les nuages, une main masculine, qui appartient à mon frère, entre dans mon champ de vision et s'empare du plus simple bijou du lot. Un simple pendentif, un rubis en forme de cœur enchassé dans des veinures d'argents et de diamant, suspendu à une petite chaîne d'argent. C'était, et c'est toujours, mon bijou préféré. Il le passe devant moi et me l'attache autour du cou. Une fois le bijou contre ma peau je souris et y passe les doigts.

- Ce bijou est vraiment très beau Lucy! S'exclame Alice  
- C'est celui que je préfère. dis-je en souriant. C'est Edward qui me l'avait offert pour nos 16 ans. Je ne le quittait jamais sauf pour les soirées nécessitants parures plus riches ou pour prendre mon bain. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est là! Quand ils sont venus nous chercher, j'avais pris mon bain dans l'avant-midi et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le remettre.  
- Edward avait beaucoup de goût! Répond Alice en appuyant malicieusement sur le avait.

Seulement je n'entend pas la réponse d'Edward car je suis appée dans une vision. Je vois devant moi des vampires que, malgré le fait que je les aimait bien, je souhaitais ne jamais revoir. Après tout, Jane, Alec, Félix et Démétri ne sont jamais bon signe. Leurs regards désolés et leurs sourires sadiques ne m'inspirent rien de bon. Je regarde autour de moi et je ne vois que Bella, Jasper et Emmett, ce qui est étrange. Bella est d'ailleurs toujours humaine et Félix nous apprend rapidement qu'ils sont là pour ça, entres autres. C'est d'ailleurs ce entre autre qui m'inquiète. Jane me dit qu'une personne que j'aimerais sans doute revoir m'attend à Voltera. Et elle me fait une offre mentalement et de la part d'Aro. Une de leur membre serait très heureuse de me retrouver et lui aimerait beaucoup que je me joigne a eux. Si j'acceptais, il donnerait 5 ans de surcis à Bella. Si je refusait, nous mourions tous. Persuadée que nous nous en sortirions a trois contre quatre je refuse. Tout ce passe ensuite très vite. Malgré mes dons, ils trouvent le moyen de m'empêcher de les utilisés et je vois Jasper et Emmett se faire démembrés tours à tours et jettés dans les flammes. Leurs cris de douleurs me vrillent le cœur. Ensuite, Démétri ce fait un plaisir de vidé Bella sous ses cris de douleurs qui me vrillent la tête. Finalement c'est mon tour.

Je reviens finalement à la réalité, une main serrant le tissu de mon haut au niveau du cœur. L'écho des cris de douleurs d'Emmett, Jasper et Bella me transpersent encore fortement. Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Ils vont mourir à cause de moi? Pas question! J'accepterai la proposition de Jane quitte à définitivement damné mon âme et à me perdre moi-même. Jamais je ne pourrais, alors que je connais l'issu d'un refus, laissé mourir ma sœur, Jasper et l'homme…que j'aime! En parlant de lui, j'ai du m'écroulé au sol car il est acroupit devant moi et me regarde avec inquiétude. Il me demande si je vais bien et je marmone simplement un oui accompagné de quelques bobars stupides. Tout ce que je peux lire dans ses prunelles dorées me font comprendre que je ne dois rien dire sinon cela nous mènera imencablement à notre mort et je m'y refuse. Alors qu'il m'aide à me relevé, je prend sur moi de ne rien dire et d'attendre, d'attendre qu'on m'emène à l'échafaut.


End file.
